Celebrity Daughter
by bookgirl318
Summary: Sequel to Win a Date with Peeta Mellark! Emma Grace Mellark is a celebrity daughter, who has known about being a celebrity all of her life. When the spotlight begins to shine upon her, she has some decisions to make about the direction of her life, and about the two young men who want her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**So many asked for a sequel to Win a Date with Peeta Mellark about Katniss and Peeta's daughter. So, here is my attempt at the story! First chapter is here. ENJOY! Please let me know what you think.**

**Celebrity Daughter**

**Chapter 1**

Most of my life, I have been surrounded by cameras. From the day I was born, there have been people taking my picture; which inevitably end up in some kind of magazine. They caught my first birthday, first steps, first day of school, and every big event in my life up until now.

Why? Because I am Emma Grace Mellark, 16 year old daughter of Peeta and Katniss Mellark. You wouldn't think this simple fact would be anything so significant, but it just so happens that my father is also one of the most famous actors in the country, and an Oscar winner no less! So, because of who he is, people are fascinated by anything that has to do with my father. This included when Father met and married my mother after his agent created a contest for a girl to win a date with him. The reporters ate up the story of how they fell in love and were even more ravenous for a scoop when they learned that Mother was pregnant with me. My birth was announced all over Panem, and from then on my life has been documented in the news.

You would think that my life would be all glamorous, attending parties and premieres and such. Actually, even with the cameras, growing up as the daughter of a celebrity has been pretty normal. This is mostly because of my mother. She is the one who grounds our family amidst the pandemonium of the press. While she has not been able to completely keep that world at bay, she has tried to maintain a home mostly out of the spotlight. We have had the excitement of visiting Father on set in the Capitol and supported him when he is shooting a film, but in District 12 it's a different feel. Inside our cozy house there, we have led our private lives free from the invasion of reporters. My brother and I have never given interviews at Mother's request, and we have always stayed at home while she and my father attended any events for his new movies.

At least, that was the case until recently. Father had been talking to mother over the past few months about letting Charlie and I come to the premiere of his latest film. He was so proud of this particular movie, and wanted to share the experience with the whole family. Mother was still hesitant about and put up her arguments, but my father used his power with words to persuade her, promising her everything would be alright.

So, today I found myself packing for a trip to the Capitol. We would be leaving tomorrow morning and would be away for three days. I found myself overpacking, as I was unsure as to what I wanted to wear. My body could keep still with the excitement that was building. From what Father had told me, it would be such a great event. I would get to dress up, walk on the red carpet, see the movie, and enjoy the banquet and party after. What was not to like? I was placing a few different tops in my suitcase when I heard my mother's voice calling.

"Emma! Charlie! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" I yell back. Walking down the stairs, I met my brother on the way down. Three years younger than me, he had a knack for immaturity, as evidenced by the tongue he was sticking out at me. I loved him, but he could be exasperating.

We made our way and joined our parents at the table. I placed some eggs and a cheese bun on my plate and began eating.

"So, Emma," my father begins. "Did you finish that application for Capitol University?" I have one more year until graduation, so he has been wanting me to get started with getting into college early. I have been considering getting a degree in Social Work, as I have long wanted to work with and help children in need

"Not yet," I reply. "I've got one more essay to do. I can work on it when after the trip. It's not due until next month, anyway." This seems to be fine with him.

"Are you two all packed?" my mother then asks.

While Charlie tells her he is all done, I let her know that I am still in progress. Father reminds us to make sure to have a nice outfit for our lunch with Uncle Haymitch. It would be at a really nice restaurant. We both nod.

"I'll finish packing when I get back from the Meadow." I say. "I promised Mason I'd see him today before we leave."

"Okay," my mother concedes. "Just don't take too long. We have a lot to do"

I agree, and after finishing my meal head out. It's a beautiful spring day and I take my time walking. When I finally reach the Meadow, I immediately head to a spot that I know well. As I approach, I see a familiar dark head already there. He must hear me coming, because he turns and I see his grey eyes light up.

"Hey Em," he says.

"Hi Mason. Ready to go?" With that, the two of us do what we have been doing forever. Since either of us can remember, we have met in the Meadow and taken walks together. Mason Hawthorne is two years older than I am, born not too long after my parents got married. Our parents are great friends, and we have grown up knowing each other. At some point, meeting here and spending time just became our thing. He was my best friend and we could talk about anything. I shared all of my secrets with him.

Because of our relationship, everyone thought that we would eventually become more than the friends we were. But, that hadn't happened. It wasn't' that I hadn't thought about it, or would even be opposed to it, but Mason had never made a move in that direction, so I guessed it was something that he didn't want. That was fine with me. I would rather be best friends than to lose him by pushing any romantic relationship. We were okay as we were.

We walked our usual path through the woods. Both of us were taking our time and not rushing today.

"Are you excited about the trip?" he asks.

"I really am," I reply. "After all this time, I get to attend a premiere! I can't wait to see what I get to wear, and who I might get to meet there. I want to get autographs!"

Mason chuckled. "More like they will all be wanting yours. I'm sure you are going to make a big splash with all the celebrities."

"Really," I playfully push him. "They will probably only pay any attention to me because of my father. They're all there to see him anyway."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Emma Mellark became the talk of the gossip rags in the next few days." he states. "Just don't forget your best friend back home when you do."

"I won't. I promise. I'll be amazed if they even notice me." With that we continued on. We made it to the lake and just sat admiring the view and eating the nuts that Mason had gathered. We didn't talk much, but then again we didn't need to. Eventually, I told him we needed to head back so that I could get home and finish getting ready for the trip. We made our way back to the Meadow, and I felt him give me a gentle hug.

"Have a good time," he says. "If you see Glimmer Stone, get her autograph for me."

"Ugh!" I say. "I don't think so." He knows that neither I nor my mother are big fans of Glimmer after her antics in trying to get her hooks in my father years ago. Mason laughs and we part. I head back home, where I find everyone either cleaning, folding laundry, or packing. It was the big push to be able to leave the next day. I picked up my clean clothes and headed upstairs.

The rest of the day I finished getting my suitcase ready, and helped Mother with cleaning the bathrooms. When after dinner we all found ourselves done, we were able to sit and watch some TV together. I thought about how this was what the newspapers and magazines didn't know about, how we just enjoyed being together as a family like this. It was so…normal.

Since we had an early flight, I decided to say good night and head to my bedroom. I brushed my teeth and changed into night clothes, closing my suitcase up and placing it by the door for the morning. The moonlight was shining through the window of my dark room. As I sat on the bed, I could hear Mother and Father talking below me. They must be sitting on the bench swing that was on the porch.

"Are you sure they'll be okay?" my mother asks.

"Yes," my father answers. "I think they are going to do great. You and I will be there the whole time, Katniss. We'll make sure that the press doesn't eat them up."

"Alright, Peeta." Mother says with a sigh. "I guess it had to happen eventually that they would meet the press in person. They're both smart kids. They'll manage."

"They'll be great." Father replies. It's quiet then, but I know that they are probably cuddling or kissing now. I've seen them so many times at night on the bench when they thought I was asleep in my room. They'll talk and then show their affection. I have to admit it's nice to know that after all these years my parents still love each other that much. I've had friends at school whose parents are divorced, but I have always felt secure in my parent's marriage. I see it when they look at each other that their feelings for one another are still deep and strong, and they always seem to know what the other is thinking.

I could only hope that I would find love like that someday for myself. As I lay down in bed and closed my eyes, I was tired and knew sleep was quickly coming. _Who knows?_ I thought in those last moments. _Maybe I will meet someone like that on this trip._

**Alright. So, we have been introduced to Emma and her world. I am just testing the waters here to see what kind of response I get. If it looks promising, I will go on with the next chapter. Reviews are love, so please let me know what you think. I really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. This past week has been crazy with work, home, and I got sick, too. UGH! But, I am now better and back at it. Thank you to everyone who sent me reviews of the first chapter. It meant a lot to know you thought I should keep on! Here is the next chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it! Some familiar faces are back…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Celebrity Daughter**

**Chapter 2**

The next day, we made it through the airport without too much fanfare. I had noticed a few cameras around that snapped a picture of us getting our luggage, but other than that, no one really bothered us. The flight had been pretty uneventful and I even slept a little more after being woken up by Mother at the crack of dawn. We headed outside with our bags and found the car that had been dispatched to pick us up. It drove us to our house in the Capitol, which had been Father's before he and my mother had gotten married. He had kept it so that we could have a place to stay anytime we were here.

We all walked in and I immediately headed to my room to unpack. I didn't get too far, though, before I had to put on my best dress to head to lunch with Uncle Haymitch. The old agent wanted to see all of us, but he also had business to talk over with Peeta Mellark being his client. We drove to Chasen's and I had to admit going in I was impressed by how glamorous the placed seemed. I smiled as I saw our family friend, and had a napkin placed in my lap by the waiter as I sat down."

"So, Emma," Haymitch began. "I see you've grown even more since I saw you last time." I blushed as he said this, and he continued. "You're going to have to watch out there Peeta, unless she already has a boyfriend?"

I immediately state, "I don't have a boyfriend."

"What about Mason?" Charlie teases. I give him a scowl that Father always tells me is just like Mother. Haymitch looks at me quizzically.

"Mason is just a friend and you know it." I defend myself.

Father smiles and then leads his next statement to the agent. "Emma isn't dating now, but Katniss has told me for years, though, to have the shotgun ready when she does."

"With looks like hers, the boys will be all around her at the premiere." Haymitch says with his eyebrows playfully going up and down.

Everyone laughs at this as I redden more and almost shout, "I'm right here you know! I can hear you."

Of course, I get shushed at this and Uncle says. "Don't fret, Emma Grace. I was just letting you know that you are becoming very beautiful. You should make quite the splash tomorrow night."

I say a quiet "Thanks," and Haymitch starts to talk to Charlie. I look at the menu and think about what I am going to order. Once I decide on a salad with chicken and some broccoli cheese soup, I see Uncle look up suddenly and wave to someone over my shoulder.

"There they are. Thought they wouldn't make it for a minute." He smiles, and I turn around to see who he is looking at. The trio of people is instantly familiar to me.

"Finicky! Annie! Finn!" my father calls out. The family walks over to our table and reaches us as he continues. "It's great to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Haymitch called and said you all would be in for the premiere tomorrow, and invited us to come and join you all here." The older man of the group replied. "Told him we wouldn't miss the chance to see you and the family. It's been too long."

"You're right, it has, and I'm glad you came." Father says, and Finnick Odair sits down next to him as they engage in conversation. Annie, his wife, sits with my mother and they begin to start their own discussion. I finally see Finn, their son, walk over towards me and take the empty chair next to me.

"Hey Emma," he says. "How are you?"

"Good. Really good." I respond. "How are you?" Even though we have made visits to District 4 where the Odair family live many summers through my childhood, it actually has been two years since I've seen Finn. I have to admit he has filled out in those couple of years. He's a few months younger than me, but is still a few inches taller, and definitely inherited the same piercing green eyes that make women swoon over his father. They were looking directly at me now.

"I'm doing great, actually," he states. "I've been working this summer on set with Father and getting a feel for things. It's been a lot of fun."

"Sounds like fun. Did you see anyone interesting?"' I ask. From there, Finn regales me with stories from the set of the different actors and actresses he got to meet and some of the events he got to attend. Some of the stories were interesting, some were funny, and had us laughing together. We were so deep in conversation that before I knew it, lunch was over.

As we get up from the table and walk out he says quietly to me. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow night at the premiere. Save a dance for me at the party afterwards?"

I nod and we go our separate ways. I don't even say anything on the ride home; just stare out the window as I have his face on my mind. In the middle of my reverie, Mason comes to my thoughts, and for a moment I feel guilty, but I try to push it aside. _Why should I feel guilty because of Mason? That's ridiculous. _I quickly go back to the vision of Finn. As I get out of the car, Mother must be able to read me because she quietly says to me. "He is good looking, isn't he?" I just sigh as I blush and walk into the house.

The rest of the day passes uneventfully, and I have a pleasant night with dreams of Finn. In the morning, I am awoken by the alarm clock, because I am supposed to get cleaned up so that Cinna and the prep team can get me ready. The designer has made clothes for my mother since her wedding to Father, and as a special treat, he has agreed to make a dress for me to wear to the premiere. If it is anything like the dresses that Mother has worn, it should be amazing.

I eat a quick breakfast and shower. The doorbell rings and I am introduced to Cinna and his team. They bring out a strapless ball gown that is a soft blue satin with a layered skirt. It is beautiful, and I am going to be wearing it. I put it on and immediately feel like a princess in a fairy tale.

Cinna looks at me and states, "I thought blue would look best to highlight your eyes. They are so like your father, you know."

"I know." I reply with a smile. This was a fact I had been told since the day I was born. Nothing new, but he was right that the color of the dress highlighted my eyes perfectly. They made some slight adjustments on the dress, and then took me to the bathroom for hair and makeup. Luckily they didn't overdo the makeup, and put my hair in an updo that seemed to make my neck look longer. With that, I was given a matching necklace, bracelet, and purse, which made me ready to go.

I headed downstairs to meet with my family. They all looked amazing. Father and Charlie looked handsome in their tuxedos, and my mother was dressed in a forest green gown with off the shoulder sleeves. As this was his night, my father smiled with pride at his family. We got into the limo that was to take us to the event. I couldn't keep still from the excitement of what I was about to encounter. The drive seemed to take forever. Throughout, Father tells Charlie and me about what we will probably see and that we are to just stay with him and Mother. Finally, we arrive, and a door is opened. My father gets our first, followed by Mother who takes his arm. I get out after this and am hit by flashes of bright lights.

"Well, I see that it's the star of our movie, Peeta Mellark, and he has brought his whole family it seems to celebrate this occasion with him," an announcer says. My eyes regain their vision, and I see people and cameras all around. Father begins walking down a carpet and I follow him. We eventually reach some cameras where someone, obviously a reporter puts out a microphone and begins asking questions of my father.

"So, Peeta." the reporter begins, "I see your children are here tonight. We have heard about them often, but don't see them much. Could you introduce them?"

My father turns to us and says, "Yes, this is my son Charlie, and my daughter Emma Grace. Katniss and I are very proud of them and so glad they could come with us tonight."

The man smiles at us and then asks my father a few more questions. We then walk down the carpet some more. I see a few actors and actresses along the carpet, and even spot Mason's favorite, Rue Hart. _Maybe I should get her autograph for him._ I was just about to ask when we are asked to take some pictures as a family. I smile at the cameras as they snap, hoping that they come out good. I see my father head to some fans to shake hands and sign autographs. I am watching him with pride when all of the sudden I hear someone yelling.

"Emma Grace! Emma Grace! Look over here." I turn towards the voice and see a dozen cameras surrounding me. Flashes are going off again and for another moment I am stunned. I quickly get my bearings as I realize that they want more pictures just of me. I figure that Father would want me to be agreeable, so I place my hand on my hip and smile at them. The cameras go crazy at this, and just as I am about to change positions, I feel someone take my arm. It is my father, and he tells me that it is time to go in and get seated for the movie. I wave to the photographers as we leave to walk in.

The film is fantastic and I am so proud of Father and the job he did. We all laughed at the funny parts and cried at the sad parts. It was wonderful overall and the entire crowd seemed to love it. I think the reviews from the critics will be raves. When it finishes, Father goes to the stage to take his bow, and I see Mother get up and lead us out of the theater and towards the room where the party will take place. The banquet table is set up and I can't wait to sample all of the food.

We wait for a little while until the cast of the movie enters in. The applause is an ovation for them and the music and dancing begin. I watch as Father takes Mother by the hand and they begin to sway together. I watch how their eyes lock together as they dance and know that it is love that I am seeing. This makes me so happy, and I am just reveling in the feeling, when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"You promised me a dance," a deep voice says. "Care to?" I see Finn in his tux holding his hand out to me. He looks so handsome in his own tux, and I can't even say words, but just nod and take the offered hand.

He leads me to the floor and places his hands on my waist. Mine go around his neck as we begin to dance. It is a wonderful feeling.

"You look beautiful," Finn tells me.

"Thank you," I say. "You look great too."

"I was thinking," he goes on. "That maybe sometime I could come to District 12 and see you. I'd like to do that if you think you wanted me to."

"I'd like it a lot." I answer.

Finn wants to come to District 12 and see me. _Is this really happening? It really is like a fairy tale. Did Cinderella feel like this with the prince?_ I'm sure she must have. We talk a little more, though, as we soar across the floor. Like Cinderella, though, the dance eventually came to an end. Finn lets go, and takes me back to my family. I spend the rest of the night between watching others dancing and dancing myself a couple of times with my Father. It went so fast that I didn't even realize it was midnight and we were leaving. I yawned as the limo rode through the Capitol. What a night it had been. I don't think I had ever seen anything so spectacular in my life. I knew that I would remember it always.

I couldn't sleep for a while from all the excitement of the evening, so I just lay in bed for a while, thinking over everything that had happened, especially with Finn. There was so much bubbled up inside me, and I was trying to figure it all out, but found myself falling asleep before coming to any conclusions.

I was woken up in the morning by the phone ringing. I groggily headed downstairs to hear my father talking on it to someone.

"Yes, I understand." he was saying. "Look, I can't give you an answer until we talk to her about it. We need to discuss it together and decide if it's in her best interest. How about I call you back later today, okay?" The person on the other line must have been good with that because they said their goodbyes and hang up.

My father looks to my mother. "That was Haymitch. He says that he has had about a dozen offers for interviews and photo shoots this morning. He wants to know what we will consider accepting."

"Peeta," my mother replies. "That's always been up to you. I trust your judgment on how many events you think your schedule can handle.

"Actually," my father states, "none of the offers are for me this time." He turns to look directly at me.

"The offers are all for Emma Grace."

**Oh boy…what does this mean for our Emma? Decisions, decisions are coming ahead. I hope that you all enjoyed this one. Please please please REVIEW! Thanks to everyone. Lots of love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the new chapter. Thank you all again for the support of the story and your kind words of encouragement to continue with this. It keeps me going! I hope that you enjoy this next part.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Celebrity Daughter**

**Chapter 3**

The next couple of days showed the truth of the news that Haymitch had given us that night. It seemed like every magazine had a picture of me in it. The headlines, with examples like **Movie Star's Daughter Makes a Splash at Premiere! **made it seem like I was the hot new thing. And from Haymitch came the continuing news that people wanted to cash in on that fact.

.My parents decided to have a big powwow once we returned home to District 12. Haymitch had told them that there were at least 6 teen magazines and 4 TV programs wanting interviews, and even a modeling agency wanted me to sign a three year contract.

"And that is just the beginning," Haymitch said. "I keep getting more calls every day. They all want to see the celebrity daughter with the dark hair and I quote 'amazing blue eyes.' You really took them by storm, kiddo."

I had smiled at his praise and now only a few days later, sat in my family room with Mother and Father, trying to sort all of it out.

"First of all," my mother gently stated, "do you want to do any of this? You don't have to be a part of any of it, you know. It's up to you."

I thought about her question. I knew that taking all of this on would mean a huge change in my life. Was that something that I wanted? I didn't know that I necessarily craved change, but I had really enjoyed the premiere and having my picture taken that night. It was amazing that people actually wanted to see and know about me. It created a giddy feeling inside that I wanted to experience again.

I looked her straight in the eye. "Yes Mom, I want to do this. I think it's an opportunity that I can't miss out on. I had fun the other night. I can handle it. I don't have to do them all, I mean, I can pick and choose, right?"

"Yes," my father answered, "but let me tell you from experience that it's not easy. The more they see you, the more they want you, and the more demands they will make. It can get overwhelming quickly. You have to be prepared for that."

I nod my head. "I understand Daddy, but if you can make it work, so can I. Besides, you don't really think this will last that long, do you? I mean, you're the real star. They'll get tired of me pretty quickly, I'm sure, and then I can just come home and back to school like I was."

"I'm not so sure that will happen, but if you are set on going, then I'm not going to stop you," my mother says.

Father takes my hand and his matching eyes lock with mine. "Just make sure that no matter what happens, Emma, you won't let all of this change you. Stay true to who you are."

"I promise," I say to them. I knew then that I needed to get out and get a different perspective on the situation. I had to talk with someone outside the family who would tell it to me straight what he thought. I ran to the woods to find Mason

He was perched in a tree whittling some wood. "Hey there," I call out to him.

"Hey," he replies and jumps to the ground. "Look who it is. The famous daughter of a movie star that's in every magazine available right now. I told you that you would blow them away."

"Can you believe it?" I state. "All of the sudden they called out to me on the carpet and just started snapping pictures. I had no idea."

"Emma, look at you." Mason takes my hands and puts them out. "You're a beautiful girl, so of course they wanted to take you picture. You glowed in the one of you dancing with some guy."

For some reason, I blush at the thought of Finn. I had a feeling that the idea of Finn and Mason just didn't fit together well in my mind. So, I decide to avoid the topic. Instead, I laugh. "Don't tell me that you're like all those other boys and cutting the pictures out of the magazines and plastering them on your wall?"

Mason smiles and laughs with me. "No, I prefer the picture I already have." I knew what he was referring to. It was a picture he kept in his room from about a year ago. It was taken in the meadow by Gale Hawthorne, Mason's dad. We are sitting in our spot and obviously laughing together about something. It was such a natural shot of the two of us together.

I smiled at the memory, and decided to continue on. "Well, not only do they want pictures, but interviews, too. They want me to be a model!" I looked at him desperately looking for answers. "I want to do it, but do you think I should?"

"If it's what you want to do, then who am I to stop you?" He takes my hands again, "Look, honestly, you should just decide what you feel in your heart. You'll know what's right."

"It'll mean I will be gone for a while." I say quietly.

He sighs. "I know. But I'll be here when you get back."

"Maybe you could come and visit? I could show you around the Capitol a little." I offer.

"I'll think about it." he states simply.

We walk for a while then I head back home. I tell my parents my final decision, and they in turn call Haymitch to give him the news. Decisions are made for my departure. I am to leave in two days for the Capitol. I will live at my family's home there, with Effie Trinket coming to stay and watch over me. She is a planner extraordinaire, and will keep the schedule that Haymitch manages with the offers and make sure that I get to the appropriate places. I will continue my education through online courses which my parents gave strict instructions that I am to keep up with or they will bring me home immediately.

Preparations are made, and before I know it I am waiting at the airport to board my plane. When my group is called, I give all of my family a final hug. Father tells me he will be joining me in a month or so to begin his movie, and Mother reminds me to call when I get there. I turn to walk onto the jet way. As I take one last look back, I see over the heads of people at the back of the gate is Mason. He sees that I have spotted him and raises his hand in goodbye. I do the same, and then turn again to go on the plane.

Effie meets me at the baggage claim, and we get in a car together to head to the house. She allows me some time to unpack and settle in, the follows up by sitting me down and going over the next day's schedule. I will be doing a magazine photo shoot in the morning, and then making a TV appearance for an interview in the late afternoon. I nod in understanding, then we have a quiet dinner, and I head to bed. I have been reading for about twenty minutes, when my phone buzzes that I have a text message.

**Hey there. It's Finn. I hear you're back in the Capitol.**

I feel my excitement building at the thought of Finn texting me. Am I really acting this boy crazy? I answer him.

_**Yeah, I am lined up for some interviews and photo shoots. It seems that I am popular right now.**_

**I'm not surprised. A beautiful girl like you and the daughter of Peeta Mellark? What's not to like?**

_**It'll probably blow over after a week or two and I can go back home.**_

**I wouldn't be so sure of that…**

_**We'll see…**_

**In the meantime, while you're here, how would you like to go out this weekend?**

Oh wow. He's asking me out on a date. My smile spreads though my entire face.

_**I would love to. Just let me know what time to be ready.**_

**How about 6:30? I can pick you up then at your house.**

_**Perfect! I'll see you then.**_

**See you then.**

My phone goes quiet, and I try to continue reading, but find that I am distracted at the thought of the upcoming date. I finally decide to turn off my light and get some sleep. It takes a while, but I finally do. I am deep into a beautiful dream of me with wings flying over the Meadow, when a high pitched voice wakes me.

"Emma Grace!" Effie squawks. "Get up, sweetheart. We've got a big, big, big day!"

I groan as I life my head up. I look at the clock and see it's early, but I definitely need to get going to make the photo shoot on time. I get out of bed and head to the shower. I clean up, dress, and quickly eat the breakfast Effie has left for me. We get into the car again and head to a large studio in the middle of town. It is in a new building, and the studio takes up one whole floor of it. As we enter, I am immediately taken by some familiar faces. The prep team from the premiere is here, which can only mean one thing. Cinna.

I finally see him and he comes over. "Didn't think I would let you down for your first shoot, did you?" he says. I smile and mouth the words _thank you_. The team curls and blows out my dark hair, letting it hang loose. They then complete my makeup, keeping it fairly light, with purple accents on my eye shadow. This comes to make sense, though, when Cinna brings out a silk purple blouse that goes over one shoulder. I am given silver pants to go with it, and once dressed am looked over for a final inspection.

With approval, I head to where the backdrops are set up. The photographer is kind and places me into position. Giving directions, I listen and begin to pose. The first minute or two is awkward, but eventually the feeling that overcame me the night of the premiere returned, and I felt easy as the camera continued clicking. I must be doing something right, though, because the photographer keeps saying "Wonderful! Magnificent! Excellent!" to me. After about two hours it is over, and I am returned to my own clothes and allowed to leave.

After a quick lunch, Effie takes me to another studio, a TV one this time. I am kept in my own clothes, but once again put in a chair and given a makeup job. I meet the host of the teen talk program, and told to just be myself and that they would love me. The show starts and eventually I am introduced. Marvel, the host, tries to make it light and easy for me.

"So, what do you do for fun in District 12?" he asks.

I tell him about spending time in the woods, reading, going to school, and being with my family. Not the most interesting, I'm sure, but the audience is smiling at least. Finding out my interest in reading, he asks what my favorite book is. I tell him I love the gothic romances like_ Pride and Prejudice_ and the girls in the audience give approving nods. The interview goes on with a few more questions about my life and growing up the daughter of a celebrity, and quickly enough I find it is over. _Wow! Not as bad as I thought._ We leave and I finally head home for some peace and quiet. Haymitch and my parents both check in to see how it all went and how I am doing, and I reassure them that everything is going well.

The next couple of days pass much in the same way. I have one more photo shoot and a magazine interview. I answer a few of the same questions, and some new ones, but again the reporter seems pleased. Finally, I find that Saturday is here. I am pacing around the house all day in anticipation of the date. Effie tries to find things to distract me, but nothing works, and time seems like it is going by like a snail. I try working on some school assignments, but can't concentrate long enough to study. I give up, and take a nap. When I wake, it is time to get ready.

I take my time dressing, and think I look pretty good when the doorbell rings. I go down and open it, and Finn is there. He is leaning against the doorframe and smiling with that cocky grin he inherited from his father. He asks me if I am ready, and I nod and say goodbye to Effie.

We get in his car and after driving off I ask. "So, where are we going?"

"I thought we could go to a great seafood restaurant I know," he begins. "Then maybe catch a movie and walk on the beach afterwards?"

"Sounds great." I say. We listen to music on the drive and find that while we don't agree on heavy metal, we do both enjoy 80s music in general. We sing along to Devo and end up laughing. We get to the restaurant, and Finn is right, it is fantastic seafood. I consume pretty much every bite of shrimp I get. All the while, he asks me about the shoots and interviews, and tells me about his father's latest movie, which is why he is in the Capitol himself.

"I head your Dad will be here soon filming, as well." he mentions in conversation.

"Yeah, he starts the new movie in three weeks. I read the script. It should be a good one." I say.

"Maybe you can get a part in it." Finn remarks.

"I don't think so. I leave the acting to him!" I joke, even though I am half serious about it. Although I enjoy the photo shoots, I don't see myself doing movies. We continue our discussion through the rest of dinner and then head to the movies. It's a romantic comedy with Rue Hart, and I can't help but think of Mason again remembering that she is his favorite. When Finn takes my hand, though, very naturally about half way through, I find myself distracted from the screen. As we leave the theater, we both find we liked the movie, and agree it was one of the better rom coms of the year.

Next, we head to the beach. I can feel Finn relax immediately as we arrive, as he is in his natural state around water. I take off my shoes and hold his hand as we walk through the sand along the edge of the water. We don't talk of anything of real importance; just make remarks here and there. I mention the different constellations and stars that were visible, and Finn tells a story about searching for starfish in District 4. I laugh when he tells about how in his search he ended up finding a crab that pinched his finger. Eventually, we return to the car and he lets me in and drives me home. It's kind of silent on the way, and I think it is because neither of us really wants the night to end. But, we eventually reach my driveway, and Finn walks me to the doorstep.

"I had a really good time tonight." I say as I look into those deep green eyes.

"Me too," he replies. "I like you, Emma Grace. I really like you a lot." And then he draws a little closer to me, places his hands on my shoulders and brushes his lips to mine.

_I'm being kissed by Finn Odair. Oh boy, I'm in trouble. _

**So, there it is! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I hope to update soon with the next part. Please, please, please REVIEW! They are love, and I definitely want to hear what you all think now. Thank you all so much for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I finally got a chance to get a new chapter going. I have been working on a few other stories, but got around to this one again. I hope that you like it! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing !**

**Celebrity Daughter**

**Chapter 4**

I felt like I knew what it was like to be "floating on a cloud." I must have gone around with a huge grin on my face for a least a good week. I never realized the aftereffects of a first kiss could last so long, but even days after I was still feeling giddy.

Of course, I still had all sorts of obligations to keep my mind from daydreaming. Effie had me going everywhere for more photo shoots and interviews. It was never ending. My father had been right. Instead of everything calming down, the interest in me only seemed to grow over the weeks that passed. I had to admit it was getting kind of overwhelming. I was never home, and when I was I managed to sleep the few hours I could. I was exhausted.

My parents were concerned, of course. They could hear how tired I was in my voice, and they also knew I wasn't completing my school work. I promised them that I was okay and that I would catch up on my assignments once everything settled down. Of course, that wasn't necessarily happening, but I kept hoping it would.

Mason put in his thoughts, too. Even though I knew he wasn't very technical, he must have really worked at it because after the first week, I started getting emails.

_Hey Emma,_

_Can you believe I am actually doing this? You must really be my best friend for me to get on a computer. Life is pretty much the same here. The trees in the Meadow are starting to turn. I wish you could see it. You would love walking through all the leaves._

_How are you doing there? I can see that they love you with your picture being in every magazine I see and an interview on every TV program. You have obviously been very busy. I have to admit, you look fabulous. Have you met any interesting famous people yet? You better tell me some stories…I know you have some._

_Let me know the latest and greatest. I do miss you._

_Mason _

I replied in kind, of course, letting him know that I was doing well, and relating some of the experiences I had so far. I decided not to tell Mason about Finn, though. I couldn't explain it, but I still had that knot in my stomach telling me that the fact I had a date would not go over very well. _He's my best friend. He should know about it. He would be happy for me._ I tried to convince myself, but at the same time I couldn't ignore my gut feeling that I should keep it to myself.

As for Finn himself, our date started a routine of hanging out together every few days at either his parent's place, or mine. When we were at his house, FInnick and Annie would sit with us while we played video games or had dinner. If we were at mine, Effie would watch over us like a hawk at whatever we were doing. On the days we weren't together, we would text or call each other most nights, talking for an hour or two. Then Saturdays we would go out somewhere if I was available. Sometimes my schedule would have me at some interview or event that would keep me from going. When I could go out, though, it was wonderful. We would laugh and have fun. It felt easy. We would kiss, but it hadn't gone any farther. We were young. Even though I liked him a lot, I knew I wasn't ready yet for anything more. He took my cue, and for now respected the boundary.

We were on our third date at a beautiful Italian restaurant. It's a hole in the wall place where Finn tells me the waiters sing opera and other music. The food is fantastic, and we have a cozy booth where you can write on the walls. While we are waiting for our orders, we look at all the graffiti while a broadway tune is being sung. Most of the messages are made up of so and so loves so and so, or similar declarations. We laugh at some of it, and even debate if we should add something to the décor.

"How about Emma and Finn were here, with the date?" I offer.

"That sounds like a winner," he replies. He suddenly gets a serious look on his face. "It will be a good reminder before I have to leave."

I am taken aback. "You're leaving?"

He sighs. I can tell that this is something he has been putting off telling me. "Yeah, in two days. Dad's movie is finished, and we are going back to District 4. Time to get back to reality after all the fun."

I nod my head. "I see." I'm disappointed, but I know there is nothing I can do about it. I just wonder what this means for us.

Finn puts his hand under my chin and tilts it up. "Hey. Don't worry. We can still call each other, email, text. I'm not going away totally. I like you a lot, Emma. I don't want to lose that."

I know that is all he can offer in the situation, so I try to perk up and go on with the date, not lingering on the thought of him leaving. We have a great time, and I am sorry when it's over. Finn and I are discussing the differences between the bread in our districts, and which we feel is better as we are walking out the doors. I am focusing on him and not paying attention as all of the sudden flashes are going off all around us.

I notice all the cameras going off. Other than at the premiere, I had never experienced this before. _This must be the papparazi that father was talking about._ The cameras are going off quickly and I find myself just standing there shocked for a moment, until Finn grabs my arm and leads me away. The reporters follow for a few steps behind us, but by the time we get to the car, they are gone. We get in and drive off. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"That was crazy." I remark. "My father told me about them, but I had no idea that they come out of the blue like that."

"Me neither," Finn says. "I think my eyes still have some stars in them from all the flashes."

"What do you think they wanted?" I ask.

"I don't know how they knew," he states, "but somehow I think they found out we were there on a date. Two kids of famous stars? That's going to be news."

I think about this for a minute. "They really think people will care about us dating?"

"Oh yeah," he remarks. "The public will eat it up. Especially with you being the up and coming it girl right now. They will be dying to know the details."

I groan at this thought. I definitely didn't want the world to know about my dating life with Finn. I wasn't hiding anything, but still it was something I wanted to keep to myself. It dampened my mood a little bit, and the ride home was pretty quiet. When we get to my doorstep, I look at him with a little bit of sadness.

"I'll be really busy the next couple of days. I'm not sure I'll be able to see you before you go. I'll miss you." I say.

"I'll miss you too, Emma," Finn quietly replies. He then gives me the softest of kisses. It lingers longer than any of the kisses we have had before, and I know he doesn't want to break if off. Eventually he does, though. He says goodbye, and gets back into his car. As he drives off, I walk back into the house wondering what would happen now with him gone.

I don't have too much time in the next days to think about this, as Effie has me consumed with appointments. At one point, I almost burst out at her from the feeling of being done with it all, but I manage on and get it done. I am working so hard, that I don't even have time to worry about Finn. I do get a text from him, though, the day his is scheduled to go home.

_**-Remember, I'll miss you. I left you a birthday present at your house. Open it that night around 8:00. I'll be thinking about you then.**_

That's right. My birthday on September 28th is next week. I had been so busy I hadn't even thought about it much. Finn must have, though. I give a smile as I think about it, even though it seemed like I would be spending the day alone. I had too many things scheduled to be able to go home. _ Maybe I'll go an pamper myself for the day or something._

During the week, I find out that Finn was exactly right. The media was abuzz with news about us. Every magazine and celebrity gossip column ended up with pictures of us and articles with titles like **Hot Couple: Finn Odair and Emma Mellark Seen Out at Local Restaurant**. The articles all talked about our status as the children of the famous movie stars and how they gossips thought our relationship would be the perfect pairing. Effie kept coming to me saying her phone was ringing off the hook from reporters who wanted comments about me and Finn. For once, I decided to say no. She nodded and delivered the message to the interested parties. Finn emails me to ask if I am okay with it all. I let him know that I am managing, but still hate the intrusion. I can understand my mother's feeling about this life a little more.

The frenzy was so consuming, that I almost didn't notice when it was Sunday and I realize that it is my seventeenth birthday. Effie makes me a huge breakfast, placing a candle on my pancakes. I have no plans set up for the day, and still want to head to the salon to treat myself. I tell her this and head upstairs to get ready. While I am cleaning up, I still wish that my family could be here with me today. I miss them, Finn, Mason. Anyone to share the day with. _Oh well._

I am sitting in my room putting on my shoes when I heard a voice calling out. "Emma Grace! Are you here? Where are you?" It is my father. In my excitement, I literally ran all the way down the flight of stairs, almost tripping on one and in danger of falling. I caught myself, though, and made it to the ground floor and found him in the living room. I ran into his arms and was greeted with a hug that seemed to never want to end.

"Daddy, I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you so much," I tell him.

He pushes me back a little and looks me over. "I know that I wasn't supposed to come for another week to shoot the movie, but I wanted to be here early with you on your day. Your mother and Charlie wanted to come too, but your brother has school. They sent presents, though."

I give a sigh. I wish they could have been here, but I understood. "That's okay," I state, trying to hide any disappointment. "You're here with me. It's great." I smile at him and in return he gives me look that I have seen before when he has something up his sleeve.

'Actually, I didn't come alone." He steps back and I see a figure that I hadn't noticed before in the corner. He steps out of the shadow and I see his face. If it were possible, my smile gets even bigger when I recognize him.

"Surprise," he says quietly. "Happy Birthday Emma. I decided it was time to visit."

"Hello Mason."

**Dum Dum Dum.** **Oh boy. How do you think Mason will react to all that Emma has been up to lately in the press? We shall see in the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! I got to writing again today, so here is the new chapter. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Celebrity Daughter**

**Chapter 5**

Mason is here. I have had no idea until I see him now how much I had missed him while I had been in the Capitol. The banter, the understanding we had between us I had taken for granted, and it had been gone from my life for two months now. Yes, we had traded various emails and other notes in the meantime, but it isn't the same. Now, he is here in person, and it makes my birthday that much better. I thought I was going to be alone, but now I have my best friend to celebrate with.

After we say hello, my father and I lead him on a tour of our house. We pick out a room to be his during the stay, and Mason drops his bags and settles in. I sit on the bed as he places clothes in the dresser.

"So, you've decided to finally spread your wings from District 12 and see the Capitol." I say. "What do you think so far?"

"Very fancy." he grins. "The architecture is amazing, though." I should have guessed he would notice the buildings first as it was what he was studying as his major back home.

"If you're staying for a few days, then I'll try to show you all the hot spots." I volunteer. I list of a few places we could go to off the top of my head.

"I'm only here today and tomorrow," he tells me. "I have to get back on Tuesday. I have some tests at the end of the week."

"I'm just glad you made it at all." I state. "It means a lot, really."

He smiles, closing the drawer and coming over to take my hand. "It's your birthday. I didn't want to miss it." Something inside me melts at this statement, and at the same time I am uneasy about it._ What is going on here?_ I can't figure out my emotions, or Mason's, so I just decide to think about it later.

"Well, let's go celebrate then!" With that, we find Father again and head out. They take me first to the shopping area of the city. They let me go in and endure while I try on what must seem like hundreds of outfits to them. I am instructed to pick out something to wear for my birthday dinner that night. I finally come out with a knee length sky blue dress that had a thin belt around the waist. It is pretty, but not too fancy. Having gotten to wear so many fancy clothes for photo shoots in the past week, it was nice to find something a little more comfortable. I had to admit that most of what I would wear in the pictures would never be something I would actually pick myself. It was nice to be in something that was more...me.

Once the dress is paid for, we all go to a light lunch at a café, and then head back home. We sit together laughing at a comedy movie we watch on video. Afterwards, my father brings up Skype on the computer, so that I can talk with Mother and Charlie. They give me their best wishes, and I miss them so much as we sign off. Eventually, I dress in my new outfit and meet Mason and Father downstairs.

My father is handsome as always, but the revelation is Mason. He looks amazing with his dark hair slicked back, and button up polo and khaki pants on. The deep red of his shirt makes his grey eyes look even darker. He is leaning against a wall as I come down and you could feel the mysterious air about him. The girls here would be ogling him tonight. I was finding myself staring at him, when I shake my head to bring me back. _Stop it Emma, what are you doing? _Immediately, a vision of FInn comes to mind, and I am feeling guilty and battling my own inner thoughts. My father, fortunately, brings distraction.

"Ready to go, Birthday Girl? You look beautiful," he says. "Don't you think, Mason?"

"Absolutely," my best friend says quietly, almost where no one can hear him. I smile and try to get in the mode to enjoy the evening. On the drive, my father does most of the talking, relaying the news from home, and information about his upcoming film project. I notice that Mason keeps pretty quiet. He had been so all afternoon, as well. He wasn't the most talkative person in the world, but he seemed a little more distant than usual. I finally realize something must be on his mind, but I know he won't say anything with Father here. I resolve to ask him what is going on when we finally have time alone.

The restaurant for the evening is my choice, and I go for my favorite place in the Capitol. It's one of those Japanese food restaurants where they put on a show cooking the food right in front of you. I remember coming here as a child on one visit with my father, and loving watching the chefs with their big knives. Haymitch and Effie join us, and the entire group is seated at the large table with the cooking surface in front of us. Finally, the chef comes, and we all take in the show. We make our orders, and the food is delicious. As we finish dessert, the presents begin to come out. There is a lovely sweater from Haymitch and Effie. Charlie had sent some of my favorite chocolates, with a silly joke card. From Mother and Father was silver locket. Inside was a picture of the two of them together.

"You can put whatever pictures you want in there," my father tells me as he places it around my neck, "but we wanted it as something to remind you of where you come from, and how much we love you." I begin to tear up at his words, and hug him tightly.

Next, Mason simply pushes a small box in front of me. I take the wrapping paper off of it, and lift the lid off of the box. It is some glass, and inside it is a pressed dandelion. I look up at my friend.

"It's from the Meadow. I thought you might be missing it, and this could remind you." He's looking at my eyes as he says this and I take the gift and tell him how much I appreciate it. It is such a sweet and thoughtful gesture. He must have known somehow how much I am missing my place of refuge back home. I love it and place it close to my heart. Mason gives a small smile as I put all the gifts into a bag.

We go back home, and as we enter I realize that it's close to 8:00. The time that Finn asked for me to open my gift from him. I ask to be excused, and am released to go to my room. As I trek up the stairs, I feel Mason's eyes watching me the entire way. I can only wonder what's going on in his head.

I enter my room and find the gift. Finn had left it with Effie before he went home, and she had given it to me. I had kept it on my nightstand until now. It is a silver bag. I open it and find a small box inside. There lying inside is a beautiful silver bracelet, a thin band with the center being two entwined hearts. I also find a note.

_**Happy Birthday Emma. I saw this and thought of you. You shine just like it does, with your whole life ahead of you. I just hope I can be a part of it. I love you. –Finn**_

I make a gasp. _Finn loves me. _I am overwhelmed by the emotions this brings. It's just so much to take, and I don't know what to think right away. I do know, though, that I need to let him know that I received it. I get my phone and type a message.

_-Hi. I just wanted you to know that I opened the gift. It's lovely. Thank you so much._

I send the message and a minute later a response comes.

_**-You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. Happy Birthday.**_

_-Thanks. It's really been good. I've had a wonderful day. Your gift topped it all off._

_**-Good to hear. I only wish I could be there with you.**_

_-Me too._

The silence between phones hangs there for a few minutes, until Finn finally sends a message telling me to go enjoy the rest of my night. I text him goodbye and sigh as I head down to find that my father has made a cake for the occasion. Everyone sings the birthday song and gets a slice of the heavenly treat. Father had gotten to be a really great baker over the years, and so it was especially good. As I eat and listen to the conversation, I still notice every once in a while Mason eyes looking at me. He tries to make it so I don't see him, but I do. I remind myself that we definitely need to have a conversation before he leaves. The evening ends and I finally head to bed for some much needed sleep, although once there I find it difficult with so many thoughts on my mind.

The next day, father tells us that he has some appointments, so he encourages me to take Mason and show him some of the sights of the Capitol today. We get ready, and I decide to start by taking him to the history museum. I see his eyes light up as we approach the old building and he sees the intricate stonework on the outside. We enter and walk quietly through each of the exhibits. I think he enjoys it all from the look on his face, but can't tell for sure because Mason isn't saying anything. We spend a couple of hours there before leaving and heading to lunch at a deli. In frustration, I try to engage him in conversation about the museum and his thoughts about it, but all I seem to get are one word phrases like, "Great. Awesome. Wonderful." I remain calm, but inside I am screaming. Our conversations up until now have always been so easy. _What is wrong?_ Instead, I just sigh and we continue on with our day.

Next, we stop at the studio where my father usually films his movies. Mason and I get on the tram and take the tour. Again, he doesn't talk much, but just looks out as if he is lost in thought. He only manages to answer questions the tour guide asks him directly.

Afterwards, the sun is beginning to set, so I decide to drive to the beach. We can take a walk and I am finally going to get him to open up. I have finally had it. I park and we both get out and take our shoes off.

Heading down towards the shoreline, he says, "This is nice."

"Yeah," I reply. "I know you've never been to the beach before, so I thought this would be good. We can talk here, like we do in the Meadow."

He nods, but doesn't really respond. It doesn't take long for me to decide to take action. I touch his arm to turn him towards me.

"Mason, what is going on with you? You have hardly said two words to me since you came."

He looks down and doesn't speak for a minute. I stand there waiting, until he sighs, "Maybe I shouldn't have come."

"You're my best friend," I state. "I'm glad you are here. But something is obviously on your mind, and I can't know what it is until you tell me. Please talk to me."

He again puts his face down and I can see it's like he is fighting himself inside his head. Finally, he lifts up and shouts. "Uuuugh! I can't stand it."

"Welcome to the club," I say. "What is it you can't stand?"

"You, being here, and…" he stops for a second, but then continues, "and all of the pictures."

"All the pictures?" I ask. "What do you mean? You knew I would be having pictures taken all the time."

He runs a hand through his hair and turns away. "The pictures this last week. The ones of you and Finn Odair. The articles about you two being together. I saw them all and that's what I can't stand."

I think about this for a minute. He doesn't like the pictures of me and Finn. They bother him. The unsettled feeling I had before is coming back. I am afraid to think what it means, but I have to know now. I have to ask.

"What is wrong with them?" I question. "Why does it bother you so much?"

He turns quickly to me then and locks his dark eyes with my blue ones. "It bothers me because…because…because…" and then he takes my arms to bring me near him and kisses me. It is firm and strong. My eyes widen at first from the shock, but he is not letting go. My mind swirls around, both telling me to pull away, yet not being able to. Eventually Mason finally does. I find I am breathing heavily.

He brushes his hand over my hair. "Because I love you." he says in a gentleness that is a complete contrast to the kiss he just gave me. I am completely thrown for a loop. I try to find words, but it takes me a few minutes to respond.

"Mason, I…" I am trying to pull it all together. "I don't know what to say. I wasn't expecting this."

"I know," he replies. "I just had to get it out there. It's been killing me ever since I saw those magazines with you and Odair. I'm really sorry. I know I am putting a lot on you now. I've want to know how you feel, though, about this….about us."

Oh how I wish my father was here. He was always the one who knew the right thing to say. Mason is asking me to figure out everything all in one swoop, and it's not that easy. "How I feel is…confused right now." I say.

"Confused," he repeats. Then he asks, "Did you like the kiss?"

"Yes," I reply honestly, "but this isn't that simple. I care about you, Mason, but I care about Finn too. A lot. We have gotten really close lately, and he loves me too."

I can tell he is listening, so I continue. "You, all of the sudden after so many years kiss me and tell me you love me, then want me to make a split second decision about you and Finn. I can't do that. I need some time to figure things out."

He thinks about this for a little bit, and then gives me a kiss on the forehead. "I understand, Emma. I can give you some time, but just promise me you will think about this, okay?"

I know he's right. I will need to decide many things, and soon. "I promise. As long as we'll be okay."

"Yeah," he responds. "We're okay. I'm glad at least it's out there. I'll be waiting once you figure it out."

"Okay." I smile, and he returns it. He takes my hand and we just quietly walk the length of the beach, the sun setting around us. When it's dark, we head back to the house and both go to our separate rooms. It is a long night in my bed as I toss and turn. I can't sleep as long as my mind is reeling with Finn and Mason both declaring their love for me. It's too much. It's long into the middle of the night when exhaustion finally takes over.

When I wake, I see the clock says 11:00. I rise and eventually head downstairs. My hair is mussed as I walk into the kitchen to the bright face of my father.

"Hello there sunshine," he says. "Aren't you the sleepyhead today?" I just groan as he hands me a cup of tea, my favorite.

"Where is Mason?" I finally ask.

"He's gone already," Father answers. "He had an early flight this morning, and when he saw you were still asleep he didn't want to disturb you. He left a note over there."

I walk over and pick up the piece of paper. Mason's scrawl is on there, with only a couple of lines.

_**-Em, I have to get back. I wish I could say goodbye, but I figure its best to let you sleep. I'll miss you. Like I said, I'll be waiting. Let me know in your own time. –M**_

I sigh. I take the note and walk upstairs back to my room. I sit on my bed with my head in my hands. Who knew how much time it was going to take me to work this all out? Up to this point, I had always been so sure of what I wanted in my life. Now, there was only one thing that I was sure of.

That I wasn't sure about anything anymore.

**Boy, oh boy. Emma has some serious thinking to do. I hope that you enjoy how things are going. I know that she is thrown for a loop right now, but our Emma will eventually figure it all out. Please, please review and let me know what you think of the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I have to admit your thoughts are driving this story. Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Celebrity Daughter**

**Chapter 6**

The days roll by, and they are like slow torture. Once Mason leaves, I find myself not being able to eat or sleep from the agony of what I need to do. Father does notice, and tries to engage me in conversation about what is going on, but I don't want to talk to him. I can't see myself discussing my love life with my father. He would probably go out and yell at both boys if he knew. Not good.

I do realize quickly that I need to talk to Finn. He deserves to know the truth of what happened, although I am so afraid of what his reaction will be. When I am on the phone with him the next night, though, he gives me the lead in that I need to broach the topic.

"So, you really had a great birthday?" he asks. "That is so fantastic that your father came to celebrate with you."

"I know," I agree wholeheartedly, then decide that it is now or nothing, "and he brought Mason with him." I had told Finn about my best friend on one of our dates, so he knows who I am talking about.

"Mason came?" he says with some surprise. "That's great. You must have been so happy to see him."

"I was," I reply. "We got to spend some time together and Finn…" I take a deep breath before getting it out, "something happened."

I can hear the wheels in his head turning even over the phone. "Something happened….like what?" he finally questions.

I take my time in responding. "Mason and I were walking on the beach," I say slowly, "and he kissed me."

"He kissed you?"

"Yes," I affirm. "He kissed me, and then he told me he was in love with me."

Once again I can feel him thinking about how to respond. After a minute he finally does. "So, how did you feel about that?"

"It confused me," I say honestly. "I care about him, and I liked the kiss, but I also know that I care about you too. I don't know what to do right now. I'm trying to figure everything out."

"Does Mason know that?" he asks softly.

"Yes, and he agreed to give me some space to work out my emotions. I've been trying, but right now, the more I think about it, the more confused I get."

Finn lets out a breath. "Look, Emma. I understand, and I appreciate you being forthright about it. I love you and obviously I want you for myself. I don't like it, but, if you don't know how you feel about me, then I guess I should give you that space, too."

I almost cry at how kind he is being about it. "I don't deserve you." I say quietly.

He sighs, "I guess that's for you to figure out. I'll be here when you do."

After this, I am about at the end of my rope. My days are filled flitting from photo shoots to interviews to celebrity events, and my nights filled with trying to study. Each night, I lie awake, starting at my nightstand where my dandelion and bracelet sit side by side. Effie drags me out of bed each morning telling me how big of a day it is going to be. I find no joy in this life right now, but put on my best smile forward. Everyone continues to gush and say how wonderful I am, and every interviewer states how charmed a life I must lead. _If only they knew._

I talk to both Finn and Mason on the phone most days. The conversations are interesting at best. I talk about my days, what I am doing, who I have seen, and they reciprocate. Anything to skirt around the real issue. Mason always ends the conversation the same way.

"How's it coming along?" he asks.

"Not yet," I answer, and he knows what this means. It's not that I am not trying. I think I have it decided, but then I think of something that brings me back to the other. I pull my hair out at the frustration I feel. It doesn't take me long to realize what my true fear is, though. I am afraid of making a decision because I am afraid of hurting one of them and more than likely losing them. Not having either one of them in my life is unbearable. So, even after a week, I continue to struggle.

I know that I can't go on much longer like this, and think that after the weekend I will call up Haymitch and let him know I am done. I am going to go home so that I can get my life back together. But before I can, I get a phone call. It's from Cinna, and he wants me to be in his next runway show for Fall and Winter clothes that will be held in two weeks. There is a part of me that says I shouldn't do this, but because it is Cinna I feel that I must. So I agree.

If my days weren't busy enough, now I have added on daily fittings and trying on clothes so that the designer can find just the exact looks for me when I am on the catwalk. I eat and sleep even less. At one point Cinna remarks about the dark circles under my eyes, but I tell him I will manage.

"That's excellent" he tells me, "because I have invited your whole family to come to the event!"

I give a shout of joy and hug him. "Thank you! I can't wait to see Mother and Charlie." I go into the preparation with renewed gusto. It allows me to hide my increasing weakness. Time flies at this point, and the day of the show arrives. I am backstage and watching the people fill up the chairs. There are fashion writers, photographers, designers, and celebrities all there. I feel a nervous energy inside me. I walk back to my dressing room to find my family.

I hug my mother and brother, who had flown in that morning. "Oh, it's so good to see you both. I've missed you."

"We've missed you too." Mother says. "You're so thin." She turns to my father, "Peeta, I know you told me she wasn't eating, but this is bad."

"Mom!" I argue, "I'm okay, just tired, and too busy to eat some days."

"Alright, Emma." She relents. "But I don't like this. We are going to talk about it after the show. Okay?"

I agree, because I had planned to tell them I wanted to come home after this anyway. They leave to go into the audience, and I turn to my dressing table. I see that there are a few things that had been set there. There are two different kinds of flowers. One is a single rose set in a vase. The other is a small bouquet of lilies. Each has a note with it. I open first the one that came with the lilies.

_-Good luck! Knock em dead out there. –M_

Then, I rip open the envelope of the other. Once again, a familiar scrawl meets my eyes.

_**-All my best Emma. I know they are going to love you like I do. –Finn**_

My stomach completely turns into knots. I can't think about this now. I have to get ready and get out there. When it's over, I am going to leave and finally work this out. I place the notes back on the table and begin to get dressed. My first outfit is a casual pants and sweater set. I prepare and go get in my place in the order we are to be on the stage.

The show begins and the music is pumping. Everyone looks fabulous and they walk down the runway. When it finally comes my turn, I walk through the curtain and head down the stage. The cameras are going off everywhere, and I can hardly see where I am going, let alone find my family out there.

I manage to make my way to the edge and back again, and once through the curtain, run to get my next outfit on, a green sweater dress with scarf over black leggings, and finished with boots. This happened to be my favorite set of the entire show, so I was happy to put it on. Once again, I wait backstage for my cue. I feel a little lightheaded, so I place my hand against the wall to steady myself as I wait.

Finally, my turn comes, and once again I head out. I put my smile on and walk to the main stage, then down the catwalk. The lightheaded feeling increases and by the time I reach near the edge, I have to stop. I can still see the cameras flashing, but know people are beginning to whisper. I can barely make sense of it all, though, because everything seems so fuzzy, like I am not really there.

After a moment, I feel my legs begin to give out from under me, just before everything turns to black.

I wake up in a room I don't recognize. It's mostly white, and pretty sterile. As my mind awakens, I quickly realize it is a hospital room. I open my eyes more, and see my mother I siting in a chair next to the bed.

"Mommy," I say with a sleepy voice, "what happened?"

She takes my hand. "You fainted at the show," she explains, "The doctor says it's from malnourishment and exhaustion, mostly the latter. You had me so worried honey."

At this, there is nothing I can do but start crying. The whole story comes out in one long rambling speech. The increasing load of responsibilities, and the situation with Finn and Mason, the last being the more pressing matter in my head. My mother listens to me patiently as I continue on and finally end, "And I haven't been able to eat or sleep with everything, and it must have just come to a head at the show. I'm so sorry. Cinna must be so upset."

"He's more worried about you sweetie. He said the show will be fine, just to get yourself better."

"I've got to get out of here Mom. I've made a mess of everything. I need to go somewhere where I can think without all of this around me. I've got to figure this out." I tell her still bawling.

She looks me over. "I think I know where you can go if you want to get away. What do you want me to tell Finn and Mason? Your episode was on the news. They have both been calling frantic about you."

"First, tell them I am okay. Tell them I am just getting the space I need. They'll understand, but don't tell them where I am. Don't tell anybody. I need to be alone for this." I plead.

"I understand, although where I am thinking of sending you, you won't be alone. How about going to stay in District 6 for a while? I know someone there who will be more than willing to take you in." she says.

"District 6?" I reply, and I know exactly where I am going, and who I am going to see. A smile comes to my face as I tell her. "Yes, I want to go to District 6."

**OK. I know this might have seemed to be filler and extending the conflict, but I really wanted to have the runway scene! I promise decisions will be made and resolution will occur in the next chapter. Who do you think Emma will be seeing that will help her get her head on straight? Hehe More to come soon. Please, please, please review! I love hearing what you have to say. You all have been so wonderful with the reviews you have sent me with your ideas and thoughts. Keep them coming! : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**All right everyone! The new chapter is here, and Emma is finally going to make some decisions about her life. it has been fun reading your reviews and guesses about who she is going to stay with. Congrats to Paulitapg13 for being the one to think of the right person! So, with no further ado...read on! I hope you enjoy it. **

**Celebrity Daughter**

**Chapter 7**

I wake up in a comfortable twin bed and rub my eyes. My muscles ache everywhere. _How long have I been asleep?_ I remember managing to leave the Capitol once I was let go from the hospital. My father made a few calls to make arrangements, especially to Haymitch to let him know that I was going away for a awhile and would not be accepting any offers for the time being. He told us he would take care of it. My mother made the call to District 6, and my presence was happily accepted. Disguised, I was whisked away to the train station so hopefully no one would recognize me. My parents hugged me close before I left.

"Take care, Emma Grace," my father says as he brushes my hair back. "Take all the time you need."

"Call us and let us know how you are," my mother continues. "We love you so much."

I am crying now as I tell them, "I love you too. I'll come home as soon as I can."

The train ride was uneventful, and I sleep some of the way, waking up as the train glides into the large station of District 6. I find my bags and smile at the handsome male face that picks me up. He leads me to his car and drives to a cozy two story house in the middle of town. Another familiar face greets me there, and shows me to my room, where I place my suitcases down and immediately lie in the bed and fall asleep.

So now, I am awake and have no idea how much time has passed. I wash my face, and then head downstairs. I enter the small living room, where I look out the window. It seems to be morning, and the sun is shining on the sign out front of the house that says _Primrose Hawthorne, M.D. _I decide to try the kitchen and walk into a room where the smell of cooking assaults my senses. A woman with a long blonde braid is standing at the stove as I enter through the doorway.

"Decided to finally join the land of the living again, did you?" she says not even turning around.

"Hi, Aunt Prim." I say. She turns and comes over to me for a hug. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days." She looks me over. "I think you've grown six inches since the last time I saw you. You're getting tall. Must be Peeta's DNA. Definitely not from the Everdeen side."

I nod, and she returns to the stove. She takes a plate and fills it with food. "Here," she says putting the plate on the table, "sit down and eat. You have to get your energy back."

"Obviously my mother told you everything," I sarcastically mention while beginning to wolf down some scrambled eggs.

"She didn't need to," Aunt Prim replies. "It was all over the news that you had collapsed and anyone with an eye could look and see why. I can't believe you did that to yourself, Emma Grace."

"I didn't mean to, I swear." I try to defend myself. "Everything just became so crazy and I just couldn't handle it. That's why I'm here. To have a chance to get myself back together and make some decisions."

"Sounds like a plan," she states. "You can stay as long as you need to. I don't think the reporters will find you here. I made sure Rory won't tell anyone, especially Gale." My aunt had lived in District 6 ever since she had received her medical degree, feeling it was the place where her services were most needed. The ever faithful Rory had followed her there, opening a shop in the town. It had been a while since Emma had visited them here, but she had always enjoyed coming and being able to talk with Aunt Prim. As her mother always said, "Prim is full of advice whenever you need it, or even when you don't." Right now, Emma needed it and was grateful to be in her presence

"Thanks," I reply. "I have to work things out before I see Mason…and Finn." The last part I say almost in a whisper, but my aunt catches it.

"Your mother told me about that too," she continues talking while she puts more food in front of me. "Sounds like you got quite a dilemma. I can see why you would be caught between them, but it wasn't right to do that Emma."

"I know," I say emphatically. "I didn't keep it secret from either of them, but I didn't work out my feelings either. I tried to, but it scared me to think about hurting either of them."

"Well, in my opinion," Aunt Prim puts on her authoritative doctor voice, "you are hurting Finn and Mason more by not choosing."

I put my head down in guilt. I know that she is right. My stubborn streak that my father claims comes from Mother still tries to come out, though. "How can I choose between losing my best friend, and losing the…" My sentence drops off although my mind completes the thought. _ Losing the one that I am in love with._

Aunt Prim sees my face and gives a knowing look. "It seems like your heart already knows the answer, it just needed to be heard. And I think you just listened to it."

I just stare ahead of me, still taking in the realization. My aunt continues her thoughts. "You should talk to both of them. Tell them honestly how you feel, and I think you will be surprised. You might not have to lose either of them, but the relationships will just be different."

"He'll be hurt." I say simply.

"Yes, he will," Aunt Prim replies, "but if I know my nephew, he may need time, but he'll come to terms with it."

I nod. With new resolve I tell her, "I know what I have to do, now I just have to figure out how I going to tell each of them. It's not going to be easy."

"No," she says, "but you don't have to rush anything. You can stay here until you are ready."

And I do. I spend about a month in District 6 going for walks, reading, and helping Aunt Prim in her office. It's the most peaceful time I have had in months, and I relish it. I finally have the freedom to be able to think. By the time November has come, I finally have a plan and for the first time truly know what I want for my life. Eventually, it is time to put it into action, and I tell Aunt Prim that I am going home.

"And which home is that?" she asks.

"The only home I really know…District 12." I answer her.

So, I leave with promises to come back soon, and take another train to take me home. I arrive to see my family waiting. They wrap me up in the arms and take me to our house. I breathe in the familiar scent of woods that is distinctly home and immediately relax. I decide that my plan doesn't necessarily need immediate action, so I just enjoy settling in. After a couple of days, though, I can't put it off any longer. I call the Hawthornes, who tell me that Mason is in the woods. I head out and go to our spot in the Meadow. He is there sitting on a large rock. I walk up to him and he turns around as I approach.

"Hi," I begin.

"HI yourself," he responds and jumps off the rock. "You're here."

"Yeah, I'm back for good," I say.

"That's great. And how are you?" I can see the curiosity in his eyes.

"Good. Really good," I respond. "I went to District 6 and got better. I got a lot of things figured out while I was there." I slowly look up at him as I say this. His grey eyes look into mine, and I know that he knows what I am going to say.

"You did, huh?" he says with a hint of sadness. "And I can see that it's not in my favor." The hurt is evident and this is what I was so afraid of.

"I'm sorry, Mason." I plead. "You really are my best friend, like a true brother. Its love, but not the kind of love you want from me. I don't want to lose you, though. I want you to still be a part of my life."

It's silent for a few minutes as he takes it in. He still seems sad, but finally speaks. "I understand Emma. If this is how you really feel, then I have to accept it. It's going to take me some time, and I may not come around for a little while until I work it out, but I'll still be in your life. We've known each other too long to lose that."

"That's all I ask." I say. I take his hand and squeeze it. There's an awkward silence before he says, "I think I need to be alone for now, Emma."

"Okay. I'll be here when you are ready to talk again." He nods and I slowly walk away leaving him there alone in the woods. I still feel a sense of loss at the thought that even though we will still be friends, we both know that it will never quite be the same. At the same time, relief floods me that the conversation was over and the truth was out there. Now, it was time for the second part of my plan.

Finn had not tried to contact me since the runway show. I guess that he took to heart the instructions from my parents that I needed to be left alone. But, after more than a month, I wonder how he is feeling. Does he still feel the same, or after so much time is tired of waiting on me? I ask my parents if they might know anything from Finnick and Annie on how Finn is, and they tell me all they know is that he is still in District 4, and seemed to be leading his usual life.

"They did say, though, that he is missing you," my mother offers. I take heart of this news and make the decision that I will the letter that I have planned to him. That night I sit down to work at my desk to compose what I will say.

_Dear Finn,_

_I've missed you so much. As you know from the news, I lost it at Cinna's show. I just couldn't deal with all that was going on. After that, I knew I had to get away from everything and everyone to sort myself out. I went to District 6 and stayed with my Aunt Prim. It gave me time to think without the all the distractions around me. And it worked, because now I know the path I want to take with my life. I want to tell you all about it, because it does involve you. I am at home in District 12 now. You once told me that you wanted to come and visit me here, and I was wondering if that offer still stood. Can you come to see me? I want you to, and be able to tell you some important decisions I've made. Please say you will. I will wait for you until then._

_-Emma Grace_

I send the letter off, and then wait. I wasn't sure what to expect exactly, but I at least thought he would give me some kind of reply one way or another. But strangely enough, days, then weeks pass, and there is nothing. I think about trying to call him, but I know that I can't because I have left the ball in Finn's court. It just seems strange that he would not say anything, though. It's unlike him, and I wonder if he even received the letter. I go back and forth on what to do, but in the end just keep waiting.

Before long, it's December and Christmas has come. All of the festive mood is around me, but I can't seem to totally get into it. I smile as best I can and try to enjoy the merriment on Christmas Eve as we sit in front of the tree swapping presents. I have some lovely gifts this year, like a bracelet from my parents to match the locket they gave me for my birthday. I also receive a scrapbook that Effie has made from all of my photo sessions in the Capitol. We are eating some desserts made by my father, when Haymitch enters in from the cold.

"Hey everyone," he says taking off his coat and hat. "I made it. Let the party begin!" We all groan but I go to give him a hug.

"How are you doing little sweetheart?" he asks.

"Better." I say. "Thanks for watching out for me and keeping the hounds away."

"It's what I do." he says. "Anything for this family."

More presents are passed around, and everyone has gotten something from the agent until I am the last one.

He turns to me, "Emma Grace, your present is outside on the porch." I look at him with eyebrows raised. _What kind of a present would he leave on the porch?_ I put on my coat and gloves, and go out the front door. I look around for a box of some kind, but instead find a figure sitting on the bench swing my parents usually sit in.

My smile turns to about a thousand watts. "Finn!" I shout, and he stands up as I go over to him. Not knowing what his reaction to me is, I hesitate for only a second, until I see his arms open. I go into them and wrap my arms around his neck. There is snow that had fallen in his hair and his cheeks are pink from being out in the cold. They set off his green eyes amazingly.

His arms are eventually around my waist and he leans down and kisses me. There is so much behind it. So much time has passed now and we are just rediscovering each other. He finally ends it and I look up at him.

"You got my letter," I say.

He chuckles at this. "I did. I know I could have come sooner, but I thought coming on Christmas Eve would be a much more dramatic entrance."

"You left me here waiting!" I jokingly scold.

"It's not like I haven't been waiting for you either, Emma. I'm here now, though. There was something really important you wanted to tell me?"

I get serious now. This is it. "Yes, there is." I take a deep breath. "I love you, Finn."

His smile lights up his entire face. "I love you too." He runs his hand through my hair. "Merry Christmas Emma."

"Merry Christmas." And with the snow falling around us, he kisses me again. When we break apart, I take his hand.

"Let's go inside. Everyone will want to see what my present is. I'm sure they are not expecting a boyfriend!" He laughs at this as we walk together into the house and our smiles tell the whole story to my family.

"Thanks Haymitch!" I shout as I look up at Finn. "Best Christmas gift ever."

**Yea! Hope that everyone is happy with this part. So far I am! There is still more for these two to discuss, but that will come in the next chapter. I hope you have liked it. Thank you all again for reading and all the amazing reviews. Please, please, please, keep writing to me and letting me know what you think! : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Holidays everyone! Here is the latest chapter of the story. I hope that you enjoy it! : )**

**Celebrity Daughter**

**Chapter 8**

Finn stayed for three days after he arrived. He was booked in a room at the local hotel, but only really was there to sleep. We mostly spent all of our time together. I took him to some of my favorite restaurants, we watched movies, walked in the woods, and talked. It was lots of talking, because there was still so much that we needed to discuss.

"Do you think you'll come back to the Capitol soon?" he asks during one of our walks.

"Not right now. I want to finish school and I want to go to college eventually. I haven't given up my dream of doing social work with children. Once the holidays are over I was planning to begin again on my applications."

"That's great," Finn says. "So no more photo shoots or modeling?"

"I'm not saying I won't ever do it again," I answer, "but I am just going to be selective about what I choose. I like modeling, but it all just became so overwhelming. I need to just say no to most of it and yes to the jobs I really want to do. If they don't like it, then they don't have to ask me. And I am fine with that!"

Finn laughs. "Sounds like you really know what you want. It's fantastic. Somehow, I have a feeling that the press will still have an interest in you. No matter what, you are still Peeta Mellark's daughter."

"And proud of it," I say, "but I am going to dictate my own life from here on out."

"As long as that life has me in it," he says looking deep in my eyes.

"You're the most important part." I reply. He kisses me then deeply and the warmth of the kiss mixed with the chill of the air leaves me with a feeling of giddiness. We begin to walk back towards my house, and as we pass through the streets of the town, I eventually see Mason on the other side. I tense up immediately at how he will react to seeing Finn and I together. Mason eyes do lock on us, and he stops. I can feel the tension of the moment, and so does Finn as I can feel his hand squeeze mine tighter. I am thinking so fast as to what to do. There is nothing to make this any less awkward.

I finally decide to just smile and raise my hand in greeting from across the street. Mason notices and after a moment I can see his face soften. He eventually raises his own hand, gives a small smile, and nods at us. He then continues to walk on.

Finn's hand relaxes and I turn to look at him. "I guess he's okay with us?" he questions.

I think about Mason's reaction. "I'm not sure. From that, he may not be totally over everything, but I think he will get there. He'll tell me when he is."

"For your sake, I hope so," he replies. As we continue towards home, I have to admit I am glad that the interaction happened. Mason was going to have to see us together at some point, so it might as well be sooner rather than later. I kept wishing I could talk to him, but knew that he had to be the one to initiate that contact.

Finn and I have an amazing time together, and when he leaves we come up with a plan to be able to sustain a relationship long distance. We talk about how often to call, text, talk over Skype, and even visit each other if possible. I tell him that I would try to get my family to come to District 4 for Spring Break. He smiles at me from the airport before boarding his plane, although it is tinged with sadness because he doesn't want to leave, nor do I want him to go.

"I love you so much. It's going to be hard not to see you." I say.

He rubs his thumb over my cheek. "I love you too. No matter what, we can make this work."

I nod my head and we embrace and kiss in front of the entire crowd. People must recognize us, because out of the corner of my eye I can see some getting their phones out and taking pictures with them. In the back of my mind I know these pictures will be in next week's celebrity rags. _Oh well, let them._

In the next weeks, I put my focus on my classes. Everyone is glad that I have returned, and a basic routine for my life begins to form. I go to school, hang out with my small group of friends, and in the evening study and talk with Finn. It was amazingly dull compared to the fast paced life I was living in the Capitol. I complete my admissions essays for a handful of universities and with fingers crossed send them in. I talk about my fears in my next conversation with Finn.

"I missed so much in the fall. I don't know if any of them will accept me now." I share with him.

"Of course they will," he insists. "Your transcripts look great overall. One bad semester isn't going to change that. I'm sure at least one, if not all, will let you in."

"I hope so." I say with maybe a little more confidence.

"Come on, Emma." Finn encourages. "You're going to be fine. Capitol University was one of the ones you applied for, right?"

"Yes. It's my top choice next to District 8 College. They both have great degree plans for social work."

"Well, I hope you get in, because it so happens that it's where I will be going," he states enthusiastically.

I make a sound of delight. "Congratulations! You got in?"

"Yeah. I just got the letter yesterday. I'm going to major in film studies and learn to direct movies."

"As much as you've been on sets, I know you will be amazing at it," I tell him. This news makes it even harder to wait for my own letters to come. I try to distract myself by studying harder and keeping busy, but each day I run to the mailbox as soon as I can. I have been waiting about three weeks, when something new is brought to my attention.

Haymitch is calling, and Mother yells to tell me he wants to speak with me. I pick up the phone to be greeted by the all too familiar gruff voice.

"Hey there little sweetheart," he begins. "How do you feel about a little work?"

"Depends on what you mean by a little work." I respond.

"CInna's new line is coming out for the spring, and he is having a catalog of the collection. He would like you to come for the photo shoot." Fears start raging through my heard and my immediately reaction is to say no. Haymitch must know this because he continues, "I know you want to say no, but listen to me. This would be only one day, and one outfit that Cinna says he designed especially for you. You would only have to do the one shot and then go home. No other commitments are needed. I won't even tell anyone else that you are coming. Think about it."

I go over the pros and cons of what he has said. I would only be gone for at most a weekend. I could go in and come back home. As he said, no one would even know I was there for the most part. Cinna really wanted me, and as always, it was hard to deny him, and Haymitch would not steer me wrong again. I finally give up.

"OK. I'll do it." I sigh. "Only one day, and this is the only commitment. Nothing else."

"You got it sweetheart. The shoot is two weeks from now." The phone clicks off. I talk it over with my parents and with Finn. They all think that I will be able to handle this, and it would still give me a chance to do a little modeling, but not take over my life.

When I go to the Capitol, I ended up shaking some as I am driven to the photo shoot. The last time I was in this situation I had a complete meltdown, and I haven't forgotten it. When I see Cinna, he gives me a hug and rubs my back.

"Welcome back, Emma Grace," he says with that calming voice. "It's going to be okay. You can do this."

I go into prep, and am made up and my hair is done. I am then placed into a sweet sundress with strappy sandals. I look every bit of my seventeen years, and it makes me feel fabulous. I remember the very first photo shoot and my excitement that day. I feel once again the rush I felt that day. I take the photos with no problem, finish the shoot, and the following morning return to District 12. I call up Haymitch after this, and tell him of my experience, and that I can do similar projects, as long as I have all the details and only with my approval. He agrees, and once more I go back to normal life.

As promised, my family heads to District 4 for Spring Break. I run into Finn's arms the moment I see him, and he takes me around his home. We walk along the beach at sunset, and he takes me out on his boat that he got for his birthday that had just happened.

We are riding it out away from shore and I am relaxed enjoying the feel of the waves. "Do you think you will miss it here while you're in the Capitol?" I ask Finn.

"I'll miss this, the water, and my family, but I know that making movies is what I want to do. If that means leaving home, then I have to do it. I guess that's part of becoming an adult." He sounds so grown up talking this way. _I guess we are really about to leave home and go off into the world._

I stretch my legs out. "Well, then I guess if you are excited about it, then I should share my news with you."

Finn is immediately interested and sits up to look at me. "And what news could you possibly have, Miss Mellark?"

"Well…" I say slowly to keep the suspense, "it looks like I will be joining you in the Capitol." I take out a piece of paper out of the bag I brought. "I got my letter just before I left home."

Finn whoops and gives me a kiss. "This is fantastic. I was so hoping we would be together. Now we just got to make it to August." I smile and we talk about what we would do together when we get there. Its months away, but it was fun in the anticipation.

We have a great visit the rest of the week, with Mother and Father getting to catch up with Finnick and Annie, and we are all sad to go at the end of it.

Finn whispers to me as I'm about to get in the car. "Only a few months, right?" I nod as the door closes and I wave as we drive off.

I get involved in all the events leading up to graduation from there, so I am so busy that I don't get too lost in my thoughts being away from Finn. I know that he is busy with his own school events, and we share all that we can when we talk. Knowing that it would be hard for him to get away, I don't really mention my school prom. When the night arrives, I sit in my room lounging in my pajamas. My parents had suggested that I try to go to the dance by myself or with some friends, but it just wasn't worth it without Finn.

I'm reading my last novel for English class when the doorbell rings. I go down to answer it and there is a young man there.

"Delivery for Emma Mellark?" he asks uncertainly.

"That's me." I say. He has me sign a piece of paper, and hands me a square package wrapped in brown paper. I say thank you and take the mysterious delivery upstairs. I sit at my desk, and open it. I take in a breath as I see what is inside. It's a plastic box, and inside is the most beautiful corsage made of white and red roses. I take it out and place it around my wrist. It looks funny against my night clothes, but I don't care. At that moment, something buzzes on my computer. I smile as I see that it's someone trying to call me on Skype. I go over and click on the Connect button.

Finn's smiling face comes up. "Hey beautiful. Did you get my gift?"

"I did. Just now. I can't believe you did that." I say to him.

"A little bird told me your prom was tonight, so I thought since I couldn't be there that I could at least send the corsage. I hope you like it."

"I love it," I gush. "I just wish it would have come with you."

"Me too. But trust me, Emma; once summer gets here, we are going to have lots of time together."

"I know," I sigh, "It just feels so long until then."

Finn thinks for a minute. "Well, in the meantime, how about a dance?"

"A dance?" I say. "How in the world are we going to do that?"

"Get up," Finn instructs. "Put your arms up like they would be on me. I'll do the same." He turns on some music, and a soft ballad plays. I place my arms in the arm and pretend that they are around Finn. I can tell he's doing the same, and he says. "Now, move around like we are dancing together." I sway side to side around the room to the music. I can see Finn is doing the same, and it all seems so silly. After about a minute, I can do nothing but begin to laugh at the two of us. He laughs too, and we do so for about five minutes before I collapse on my bed.

"I have to admit, if nothing else, I definitely feel better." I say.

"Good! I just wanted to do at least something for your prom night. I'm so sorry I can't take you." I can hear the regret in his voice.

"I know. But you've done great, and I'd rather have this than be there without you." It's then that I make the gesture to him that I learned from my parents. I put two fingers to my lips then place them to the computer screen. Finn does the same.

"Love you," I whisper.

"Love you too."

In the next days, knowing that I would be leaving District 12 for quite some time soon, I decide to go to the Meadow to take a last walk in the woods. I arrive and sit on the usual rock and breathe in the fresh air. It's a definitely late spring smell and I love it. Suddenly, I hear footsteps. I turn and am surprised to see that it's Mason.

As I look at his face, I can see that he wanted to be here, but seems like he is trying to decide how to begin the conversation. I'm not sure myself what to think of his being in the Meadow.

"Hey Emma," he finally says not quite looking at me.

I get off the rock and walk towards him. "Hi Mason. It's good to see you."

"I…I..," he is continuing to struggle for words. "I heard you were going to be leaving for Capitol University soon. I just wanted to come say goodbye."

"I'm glad you did," I say. Then I take a chance. "So, how are you?" He must know that I am asking more than just about his health.

"I'm okay," he replies and we both go to sit down in our old spot. I look at him for more detail, and he continues. "Really, I am. It was hard at first to get through the hurt, but it gave me time to think, and after a few weeks, I realized you were right. I've known for a while, and I wanted to tell you. But, you know me; it takes me time to put my thoughts into actual words."

I make a little laugh. "That is an understatement."

"What really cemented it was when I saw you with Odair on the street. I was still hurt, but I saw how happy you were with him. I kept that in mind, and once I stopped being hurt, I remembered and found that was the most important thing. No matter what, I want you to be happy, Emma, and if he does that, then that's all I need to know." I can see the sincerity in Mason's eyes, and I feel all of the friendship we have built over time.

"Friends?" I say.

"The best," he replies as he pulls me in for a hug. It's nice to feel his warmth again. When we part, he asks, "How about a walk?" I nod and we walk through our old path. We talk about all the things that had been going on in the past months that we had missed. I tell him about Finn and my plan to go to the University and get my degree in social work. He tells me that his is interning with a local architectural firm and is about to get the chance to design his first building. Even more interesting is that Mason tells me he is dating someone. For two months he has been seeing a girl named Suzanne that he had graduated with. I can see his demeanor change as he talks about her, and have a feeling that this might be something special for him. I can only hope so.

As the walk ends, we part with another hug. "Don't be a stranger," I tell him. "Maybe I can meet your girl sometime. Give her my approval."

He just smiles and shakes his head. "We'll see about that." He raises his hand in a gesture of goodbye and walks away. I leave feeling satisfied that we had been able to work things out. It was nice to have my friend back.

After that, graduation comes quickly, and the June day dawns early. I put on my new dress along with my cap and gown. After taking pictures with the entire family, we headed to the ceremony which seemed to go on forever, except for the thirty seconds that my name was called and I walked across the stage. I notice a few cameras around the crowd that were distinctly reporters, but not as many as I would have thought. I guess this wasn't the biggest news of the moment. I try to enjoy what I can and join my classmates in throwing our hats up in the air and went to the celebration.

"Congratulations, Emma," my mother gushes. "We are so proud of you."

"You've done so well." Father said. "It seems like we were just holding you as an infant the other day. Now you're heading off into the world." I could see the wistful look in his eyes. I hold them both tightly.

"You have been the best parents. I couldn't ask for more."

Over the next days I pack up pretty much everything I own. It's kind of sad looking at my room, knowing that I am truly leaving my childhood behind. School won't start until August, but I am leaving early to do a few modeling jobs that I have agreed to do during the break. I try not to cry as I'm leaving, but I can't help it when I see Mother bawling. It's silly since I am planning to come home for Christmas, but the emotion of the moment pulls at me.

I board the plane and find my seat. As it lifts off, I have a sense of déjà vu. Was it only less than a year ago that I was in this very same place heading to the Capitol for what seemed to be the start of my life? _Boy, was that a disaster._ I remember how nervous I was on that trip. Now, I feel a sense of determination. Last time I was going, I had no idea what I was getting into. This time, I know exactly what I am heading for…my future. Not only my education and career, but also…the start of my future with Finn.

**I hope that you liked the chapter. I know that there wasn't necessarily alot that happened, but I needed to set things up for the next chapter. There will be a couple of big things for Emma that happen then. So, I hope that you will hang on for the ride! Thank you all again for reading. Fanfiction readers are the best! Please please please REVIEW! They would make my Christmas even better. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all! Here is the next chapter. It mostly consists of the college years of Finn and Emma, with a few big moments here and there. I hope that you enjoy it! As always, thank you to all who have sent me reviews and PMs. They mean a lot. Thank you to Catiepeeps for always encouraging me to continue with the story. You have been an awesome support!**

**Celebrity Daughter**

**Chapter 9**

I see him as soon as I enter the baggage area. "Finn!" I call out, not even caring who sees. I run over to him as he picks me up and twirls me around for a long kiss. I can hear the cameras going off all around me, but I don't even notice. It doesn't matter. When the kiss ends, I look into Finn's eyes. The sparkle in his green orbs tells me everything.

"Together?" he says.

"Together," I agree. "Let's go see if we can find my bags. I shipped the rest of my stuff and it should arrive in a few days." We go and in no time have the two bags of necessities I brought to get me started. Everything else would be coming soon.

He drives me to my family's condo, where I will be staying until August when school starts and I move into the dorms. I drop off my stuff off and we go into the kitchen for a snack.

"It's great we both came here early so that we have the whole summer together," Finn comments.

"It's fantastic," I add. "I have some modeling work to keep me busy, and you got an internship on your dad's movie. It really worked out." I told Haymitch that since I wouldn't be too busy during the summer that I would accept a few jobs, although nowhere near the crazy pace I had set months before. I was still being selective about anything that I chose to do. But, the agent went over all of the offers and we decided on a few that were appropriate and not too time consuming.

Finn had managed to apply for and get an internship on the movie _His Majesty's Request_ which was a new spy thriller that his father would be starring in. It was mostly a gopher job, but at least it was a place to start. I knew that with hard work he would make his way the meantime, it meant that both of us were here and we could finally spend some quality time together.

Once life settled in, I found that it moved really fast. The summer jobs I found turned out to be really fun. I loved the outfits and the photographers. I was busy, but I still had free time to do other things. I even did a couple of runway shows, and got some rave reviews on how I looked in the coverage. While that was nice, the best part was seeing Finn's smiling face in the front row watching me as I walked down the catwalk. He would even whistle and catcall at me each time I came out. It almost made me laugh so hard that I lost my concentration. But, I managed without falling over again.

Finn worked long hours at the shoot, but he would come over most evenings to eat with me. I would rub his back and he would tell me all of the exciting people he was meeting. Sometimes Finnick came too, and we would all relax together. It was amazing to see how much like his father Finn is. Not only in looks, but in personality, too. Finn is definitely a little more humble and not as in your face as Finnick is, though. That probably came from Annie. I smiled anytime I got to watch them together.

On the last night that the movie was filming, I made a cake from one of Father's recipes to help Finn celebrate. He ate two pieces and sighed when he finished.

"I really made it through my first movie," he states.

"You did. And what did you think of the experience?" I ask.

"Exhausting, but worth every minute. I loved it." I can see that he means it, and I also see the passion that he has about it. He continues on, "Thanks for supporting me Em. You've been great."

"Well, you've supported my work, too. It's what we do." I say, and it's true.

Before I know it, it's time for classes to start at the University and I move into the girls' dorm. I end up in a great suite with two bedrooms that are separated by a common living area. It's nice, and I like that while I will have a roommate, I can still have my own private space. I meet the girl sharing the suite with me, a girl with really short dark hair from District 7 named Johanna. Our first meeting is quite unusual. She walks in and throws her bag across the room and flops down on the couch.

I walk over to where she is. "Hi! You must be the roommate. I'm Emma Mellark."

"Johanna Mason." She doesn't even really look at me when she says this. After a minute, though, she sits up as if she remembered something. "Wait a minute. Emma Mellark! You mean, Mellark as in related to a certain famous actor?"

"My father," I say quietly. She gives a long whistle and looks me over.

"You look familiar. Where have I seen you before?" she asks, but I can tell she is mostly talking to herself. "You've been in some of those fashion magazines. Becoming a pretty famous model, aren't you?"

I nod, trying to come up with a response. "Well, right now I am just Emma Mellark, college student. I'm not looking for any special recognition. I'm here to study."

"Alright, brainless," Johanna responds with a smirk. "That's just fine by me." I smile back, thinking that this might work out after all.

Classes begin, and I get knee deep into my studies. For this first semester I am just taking some typical prerequisite courses like English, Math, History, Government, but I am also starting with psychology. This is probably the first course to really apply to my degree in social work. Dr. Aurelius teaches the course, and I find myself fascinated by it. I know that I am heading in the right direction, and the professor confirms this when he calls me in after I have completed my first essay.

"Emma Grace," he begins. "I just wanted to tell you that you did a fantastic job on your writing. You really have a good grasp of the psychology of children."

"Thank you, professor. I really want to work with children, so it was easy to get into the research because I am passionate about it."

"I can tell," he replies. "Keep it up. I think you've got a pretty bright future ahead of you."

I am elated and continue to pour into my studies. In the spring, I take Intro to Social Work, along with Child Development and Sociology, along with some electives. My eyes widen and I become more excited with each class as I learn. Finn comes over to my suite most nights, as his being typically male is a pigsty and usually has some kind of gathering going on. His roommate is an outgoing popular jock from District 2 named Cato, so Finn is happy to let him take over the suite, and he mostly stays with me. Johanna makes kissy noises at us trying to annoy Finn and me, but we ignore her and I usually see her smile as she does it.

When we are together, I study my books, and Finn will prompt me on any questions that I could be tested on. He is deep into film studies and film history, so he has to watch a variety of movies so that he can critically critique them from different aspects. We'll sit on the couch and watch them together.

"What did you think of that one?" he'll always ask me afterwards. He always will gather my opinion on the film. Tonight was a French movie about a boy and his red balloon.

"It was really nicely filmed," I tell him, "but I just couldn't get the point. Also, I just can't get into a movie that I can't understand what they are saying." Finn and I agree on a lot of films, but differ on our opinion of some, like musicals (I love and he hates them), and foreign films (he thinks they are great art, and I never get them). We agree to disagree on those, and he still welcomes whatever thoughts I have. I relish the nights we just sit there watching the screen and entwined in each other's arms.

Time flies on and our first year is over. My GPA is great, and I have my course picked out for the next year with Dr. Aurelius' guidance. I agree to a few jobs over the summer, but not too many as I plan on going home to District 12 for a while, and also have a vacation with Finn planned.

We decide to make this a tradition for us, to plan a yearly trip together. For our first vacation this year, we decide to go to District 9 to hike in the mountains there. It's lovely and peaceful, and I get the same sense of calm that I do in the woods. We take lots of pictures, especially when we reach the top of the highest point in the area. Finn laughs as he take it, because since I caught a cold when we got there, I can hardly breathe in the high elevation, and my red nose says it all. Overall we have a great time, though.

I head home after that, and Finn goes back to the Capitol for his next film internship. I spend some great time with the family, who pester me constantly about Finn. Charlie is the worst.

"So, do we hear wedding bells yet, Em?" he jokes. Mother and Father laugh at this.

"Cut it out, Charlie. We are dating, end of story. Okay?" Charlie puts up his hands in surrender.

Later, though, I am alone with my mother who is running her hand through my hair as I lay down on my bed. "How serious are things with Finn, sweetheart?" she asks calmly.

"Pretty serious, I think," I answer honestly. "I mean, we are completely together, but I think we want to get through college first before anything else, you know?"

"I understand," she says. "It's nice to see you so happy."

I hug her tightly after this. "I just want to have what you and Daddy have."

"Well," she replies. "I think you might have found it."

I even manage to see Mason a couple of times while I am home. We have coffee together once, and then I have lunch with him and his girlfriend Suzanne. She is a petite blonde, and sweet as can be. As we leave, I am able to talk to him alone.

"She's really nice, Mason. I like her," I tell him.

"I'm glad," he states, "because I wanted to find out what you thought before I ask her to marry me."

I am shocked, yet excited at the news. "Oh congratulations! I really am happy for you. You think you're ready for it?"

"Is anybody?" he jokes. "Honestly, though. I love her and she makes me happy. I want to spend my life with her."

"Then go for it." I say. I give him a hug goodbye, wishing him all the best. Not long after I head back to the Capitol for my sophomore year. It's more of the same. Rooming with Johanna, studying, time with Finn. It becomes almost a funny routine, like a record. I continue to thrive in classes, and definitely decide to specialize in the social work courses that deal with children.

The next summer, our vacation plans are kind of made for us, as I am given an opportunity for a modeling job in Paris. Neither of us had ever been overseas, so it was easy to just add on a few days there once I was done with the photo shoot. We take in all the tourist sights. Overall, it's an amazing time, for more reasons than one, as Finn and I cross another threshold there. It's not called the City of Love for nothing.

In our junior year, I have to find a place where I can do some practicum work along with my courses. I check out CPS, a few charitable services, and other government offices, before finding an advertisement that catches my attention. I am looking at a newspaper when I see it.

_**Cartwright Adoption Agency Center**_

_**Where Families are Brought Together**_

_**For Information Call 510-622-1964**_

I call the number which is answered by a bright cheerful voice. I tell them my status as a student trying to get a degree in social work and needing a place for internship. The female on the other end is extremely interested and gives me the address and a time the next day to come by. When I find the building, it is a homey place with a spacious playground in the back. I enter in the doors and ask to speak with Miss Cartwright. After waiting, a bright and bubbly woman comes out to greet me.

"Miss Mellark? Hi, I'm Delly Cartwright, owner and operator of the agency. Welcome!" She puts out her hand and I shake it. It is firm, but warm and caring. I am immediately at ease.

"Thank you for having me, Miss Cartwright. I am so excited about seeing the center," I say.

"Oh, please." she says with a twinkle in her laugh. "Call me Delly. Why don't I show you around?" She takes me on a tour, showing me the offices first, then the children's area. There are a few children there, quietly playing along with some couples who are watching them. I am curious as to exactly what is going on.

"These are children who are being adopted soon by the couples you see with them," Delly explains. "They are just here waiting to do some of the final paperwork with one of our employees. It always makes my day to see how happy the children are." I continue to watch the scene in front of me, and I immediately know that this is where I want to be. I tell Miss Cartwright so, and ask if she would allow me to be an intern. She gratefully accepts, and tells me that I could start the following Monday. I practically run back to my dorm to wait for Finn.

When he comes over, the words come tumbling out. I tell him all about the visit and my realization while I was there.

"This is it, Finn! I want to work in adoptions. There are so many children and families in need. I know I could be of help." I say when I finally end my story.

"That's great, Emma." he puts his arms around me. "I'm so glad you found a place where you want to be. You'll be fantastic."

"I haven't even started yet," I tell him.

"I know," he says with a glint in his eye, "but I've got a feeling about it." And it seems to be true once I begin. I watch and learn the ropes from Delly. I see how she interacts with the families and the children and try to take it all in. My classes have taught me a lot, but this practical experience is the best class I could ever take.

I am so entrenched in it, that I hardly notice that it is once again summer and I need to go home again. This time, Finn comes with me, and we have a great time with my family, and attend Mason and Suzanne's wedding together. After that, we travel to District 4 to visit Finnick and Annie. We take rides out on the boat once again, and spend an extra few days on one of the outlying islands. It is all I need to rejuvenate before coming back to the Capitol.

At this point, I tell Haymitch that I think my modeling days are over. I have to focus on what my real career is going to be.

"They'll miss you sweetheart," he tells me.

"Well, they will have to deal with it." I say. "I'm sure I will still show up in the gossip rags from time to time anyway. I'll never get away from it completely."

"Too true," he replies.

My senior year starts, and it is more practical experience based than lecture course. I return to the adoption center and once again watch Delly at work. After a couple of months, she asks me to take one of the files. Although I am not licensed yet and cannot do the true paperwork, she wants me to talk with the different parties to get a feel for what it is like. I spend time with a birthmother first, getting all her information and her preferences for what family she would like for the child she is having. I interview a few couples and monitor a few match meetings. It is amazing, and I learn so much from it. When I am at the hospital as the baby is born and the adoptive parents arrive some time later, the smiles on their faces when they first see the newborn is worth every minute.

Finn is also busy, interning on one movie and two TV programs. He has worked a variety of crew jobs, and right before graduation is an assistant to the director. He does such an amazing job that he tells me that the director has a project that would be good for Finn to try some directing himself. Finn is thrilled at the prospect that he will take on in June after graduation.

We don our cap and gowns together on graduation day. Finn and I won't be able to sit together being in different degree programs, but we take pictures together beforehand. It has been an amazing four years that have gone so quickly. Both of our families are there, as well as Haymitch, Effie, and even Delly has come. She gave me a formal offer of a job at her agency starting whenever I was ready. As my name is announced, I walk across the stage to get my diploma, thinking that almost nothing could top how I felt now.

I say goodbye to Johanna, who is heading home to begin her job with an engineering firm back in District 7. I stay in the Capitol for a couple of months, working on finding an apartment, and doing a couple of final "goodbye" modeling jobs. I plan on beginning to work for Delly at the beginning of September, because first I have to go home for a special event.

I leave for home once more. Finn is coming too, but will be there in a couple of days after he finishes his shoot. For his first directing job, it has gone extremely well. I am so happy for him. As I make it to District 12, I find that preparations for the big event are already under way. My father is making the cake, and the Hawthornes, along with Aunt Prim and Rory (who have come in from District 6) are all helping with getting everything ready. My only job, I'm told, is to pick out a suitable dress to wear.

The evening arrives, and the house is full of people. Haymitch and Effie have come in, and Finnick and Annie. I see Mason and Suzanne, who is now a few months pregnant, cuddling in a corner. Finn made it just in time today, and has his arms wrapped around me as we watch the honored couple, my parents stand behind the punch and cake table. Today marks their 25th wedding anniversary. I watch as they turn to look at each other.

"Katniss," my father begins. "You have made all of these years together the best. Thank you for the amazing life we have had together. Thank you for our children. Thank you for being you, the love of my life. Happy Anniversary, sweetheart."

With tears in her eyes, my mother tries to respond. "Peeta, you have made my life complete. Thank you for these wonderful twenty five years. I am truly honored to have shared them with you. I love you. Happy Anniversary." They share a long loving kiss, and drink their champagne to the cheers of the guests.

As they are cutting the cake, I find myself crying at their words. Finn notices, of course. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing really," I say. "Do you think we will be like them?"

I can feel Finn's breath on me as he says into my ear, "I guarantee it."

I smile through my tears. "You sound really sure."

"I should be," he continues. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have bought this." He turns me toward him and takes one of my hands, while the other places out a small square shaped box. It's open and I see a sparkling ring inside of it. I give a little gasp, and then look up at Finn's face.

"I love you, Emma Grace. Please say you'll be my wife. Marry me?"

I'm crying again now as I furiously nod my head. "Yes! Of course!" Finn smiles then gets us up and places the ring on my hand. Everyone is looking at us and once again clapping, but for Finn and I this time. My mind is spinning with the one thought in my head.

I, Emma Grace Mellark, am 22 years old and engaged to be married.

**Whoop! Whoop! I hope you all enjoyed this one. I had the end of this chapter in mind for a while. Thank you all again for reading. Please, please, please REVIEW! I love to hear from you all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy New Year to everyone! Here is the next part of the story. As always, I hope you all enjoy reading it. Lots of love! : )**

**Celebrity Daughter**

**Chapter 10**

If I thought that my life was crazy during that time period in the Capitol when I lost myself in the midst of celebrity, it is nothing compared to planning the wedding of two celebrity offspring. Once the announcement was made of our engagement, the two of us are bombarded with offers to do interviews and take pictures together. Finn and I talk to Haymitch about it, and decide to go on one TV program, and do one exclusive magazine photo shoot. We schedule the events to occur once I return to the Capitol to begin my job at the adoption agency.

Our first agreement ends up being an interview on the Caesar Flickerman show. I had been on his program once before, and the host does have a way of making you feel comfortable. I don't know the full details, but my mother and father always speak warmly of the blue haired man, as well. Finn and I are prepped in dressing rooms, and he looks handsome in his black suit with a green tie that brings out his incredible eyes. I have that twist in my stomach that I always do before these things, but Finn squeezes my hand and looks at me with a smile. He gives a small kiss on my forehead just as Caesar makes the introduction.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am very excited that we have been able to get some very special guests tonight. We have seen them grown up before our eyes, and now they are sharing their special news with us. Please welcome the newly engaged Finn Odair and Emma Grace Mellark!"

Both of us let out a breath and Finn takes my hand to lead me out to the interview area. We smile and wave to the crowd and sit in the seats left out for us.

"So, Finn and Emma, thank you so much for being here. I can tell you that everyone is buzzing with the news of your upcoming wedding. I'm sure they would love to hear the story. Why don't you tell us how you came to be engaged?"

We start to tell our story, about how our parents were friends and we grew up knowing each other from family visits. How we reconnected when we were sixteen and began dating. Then, we go on about how our love continued to grow stronger over time as we continued through college. Finn finishes up with the last part.

"And I knew for a while that I wanted to share my life with Emma, and now that we are through with school and beginning our careers, it seemed like the perfect time to ask her to be my wife. I can't imagine my life without her." He looks down at me with that loving gaze in his eyes, and the crowd murmurs with their oohs and aahs.

"What about your wedding plans?" Caesar continues. "Any details you can give our viewers?"

"Everything is still so new," I tell him. "We haven't had a chance to even choose a date yet."

The host nods in understanding, "I see. "Of course, we hope you will tell all of us when you make those decisions. We will all want a chance to be able to share in your special day!"

_I'm sure they do._ We give our thanks for all of the support and leave the stage. I breathe a sigh of relief as Finn wraps his arms around me.

"You did great out there."

"Thanks. You did too. No matter how many times I do this, though, I never get completely comfortable doing interviews. I don't know how my father does it sometimes."

"It's an art, I'm sure," my fiancée says as he gives a small chuckle. We clean up, change, and head out of the studio. Finn opens the door for me to walk out of the studio, and as I do, I am overtaken by flashes and voices.

"Emma Grace! Finn! Tell us about your plans! Are you getting married in the Capitol? District 4? District 12? Is Cinna going to design your dress? How do your parents feel about your engagement? The questions keep going on and on as I just stare for a moment dazed. I'm almost afraid that I will faint again, but Finn puts his arms around my shoulder and leads me through the crowd of paparazzi. We get into the car and drive away from all of the microphones coming after us.

We look behind us to make sure we are finally alone before I speak. "You think our wedding was the event of the century,"

"I guess in their minds it is," he notes.

"Honestly, I just want a simple ceremony in District 12." I say and Finn agrees. Our plan seems easy as we start. We choose a date about six months away which would put it in the middle of March. A perfect springtime event, Effie tells us, as she being the expert planner is helping us. At first, it seems pretty easy. We book the church and date with no problem. We go to a few taste testings, and I meet Cinna to see a few of his designs for my wedding dress.

It is at this point that I also begin my job at the adoption agency. On my first day, Delly can't contain her excitement as she shows me to my office. It's small, but nicely furnished and I sit at my desk as she gives me a few files she wants me to check on to make sure all the paperwork is in order. She tells me that even with my practical experience so far, she is trying to break me in a little at a time before giving me a complete case to work. I'm glad, and spend my first hours organizing and going through checklists in each file. Over the next few weeks, I grow in my duties as I begin to interview potential adoptive couples and mediate some meetings with birthmothers. After two months, Delly tells me that the next case that comes in will be mine completely.

I go home to Finn elated in sharing the news. He has been working on directing an episode of a highly rated sitcom, and usually comes over pretty late. He takes me out for dinner and ice cream to celebrate the news, telling me how proud he is of what I am doing. I feel so secure in his love at this moment, even in the midst of the chaos around us.

Wedding plans have been picking up pace, as well these past few weeks, as Effie is continually scheduling appointments we have to attend. When I am not at work, I find myself either at some flower shop, bakery, stationary story, photographer studio, or Cinna's shop. Finn accompanies me most of the time, but is leaving the decisions mostly to me. I have samples all over our apartment and pour over all of them most evenings.

Also, the guest list keeps growing. When we began, we only planned to have about a hundred guests of our closest family and friends. Every few days, though, someone calls and asks if another person or group could be added to the list. Of course, Finn and I just can't seem to say no, and now the guest list is up to about 600 people. This simple wedding is starting to get out of hand.

I am at work one day, just looking over my very first full case that Delly just gave me the previous day. I am getting ready to call a few potential families when the phone rings. It's Effie.

"Emma! I just got notice from one of the major channels that they would like a camera crew to film the wedding for you. They would ship you a copy, of course broadcast it over the entire nation a few weeks later. It would be a wonderful way to share your day with the public. Also, could you add a few more appointments for next week? I have a couple of bands I want you to see, and look at some more flower arrangements for the reception. You need to make decisions about them as well as the final cake design. Would next Wednesday work for you?"

I feel like a volcano about to explode lava. "Effie, stop! No more appointments. No more guests. This is just too much. It was supposed to be a simple wedding, and now…and now…" I don't know what else to say with all the emotion, so I just blurt out. "I'm sorry," and hang up the phone.

Since I am not in the mood to be able to talk to people, I decide to walk out and take a walk. I grab a drink at the local coffee shop and after taking a few sips do feel calmer. I get back to the agency and finish my work day, although the back of my mind is continually nagging me.

Once I get home, I take my shoes off and sit on the couch, where I finally let it all out, sobbing into the pillows. This is where Finn finds me when he walks in the door, and he immediately rushes to my side. He places his strong arms around me to scoop me up.

"Emma, darling, what's wrong?" he asks.

I tell him the entire story, of all of the wedding preparations building and piling up on me, and the phone call from Effie today being the final straw.

"I lost it on her, Finn," I tell him. "I totally laid it out on Effie. I was wrong. I just couldn't take any more."

"It's okay," he soothes. "I'm sure if you apologize she will understand. I'm just concerned about you, love. I don't want what happened previously to happen again. You scared me so much that time."

I know what he is talking about, and he is right. I am totally heading in that direction again. "I know. Everything is just getting to be crazy with this wedding. I really only wanted something with just those closest to us, and now it has become this big production."

Finn thinks for a moment to take this all in. "Is there any way we can tone this down?"

I shake my head. "I don't think so. Deposits have been made, and verbal invites have been given. If we go back on things now it would be really bad. I just wish we could get married without the show."

I'm looking at Finn and it's like I can see the light bulb going off in his head. "I've got an idea. What if we get married now? Just us."

"What about the wedding?" I ask.

"We'll still have it, show and all, but that is all it will be, one big show for the audience. The real part will stay with us. No one needs to know about it. We can just enjoy the party." There is silence for a minute, but Finn continues, "Do you think you can handle that?"

I think about this. We get married now with just us, and then for the wedding, just play it in front of the cameras. We get the simple vows we want, and the country gets the three ring circus of a wedding. It's a win/win situation. I look at Finn for one final confirmation.

"But what about you? Are you okay with this?"

"Emma, I just want to be married to you. It could be in front of millions, or just you, me, and a judge. I don't care. If eloping before the wedding will ease your mind, then I'm all for it."

I can't thank this man enough for his consideration and caring, so I just swoop in and kiss him fervently. With decisions made, we quickly make our plans. The next day, I call Effie and apologize, telling her I was just so emotional over the wedding, and that I just needed to vent. She does understand and we work out a schedule for the appointments that works for both of us. I find that knowing what Finn and I are going to do makes it easier to deal with all of the planning.

That Friday morning, I have taken the day off from work. Finn and I don some hats and sunglasses, and make our way to the train station. We are heading to District 1 for this. It's not too far from the Capitol, but close enough that we can get back quickly. We get there and find directions to the courthouse where the Justice of the Peace is. Once we enter the building we find the office, and enter through the door. The secretary doesn't pay us much attention, which is just fine with us. Finn and I ask for the paperwork for a marriage license, and she hands it to us. We fill it out and she types the document up. We are told to go to Courtroom 3, and the two of us head down the hallway to find it. We locate it and walk into the large wooden room. We are told to sit on one of the gallery benches to wait our turn. When our names are called, we walk up to the judge's bench, where a kindly looking older man sits. The sign in front say Judge Plutarch Heavensbee. As we approach, he looks down at the paperwork he has been handed.

"I see here a marriage license. Is it your wish to be married today?" the judge begins.

"Yes, your honor." Finn answers.

"Very good. Let me see," Judge Heavensbee looks again at the paper. He does a double take at something he sees, but quickly regains himself and continues. "Miss Mellark. Mr. Odair. It would be my pleasure."

His honor then has us look at him, but allows us to hold hands. He asks Finn first if he would take me as his lawful wife. My eyes begin to tear as he looks at me and with so much emotion says, "I do." I am then asked if I take Finn as my husband, and with as much emotion reply the same. We are asked if we have any rings to exchange, and we bring out some simple bands we had quietly purchased the night before. Finn places the ring on my finger with my engagement ring, and I do the same. I take a quick look at them. They are nothing compared to the rings we had chosen for the wedding, but somehow they have much more meaning to them.

Finally, the judge continues, "By the power vested in my by District 1, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may go ahead and kiss your bride, Mr. Odair." The judge has a smile on his face as Finn take me firmly by the waist and brings me in for a kiss. We are like that for a while before we hear the judge giving a cough. We come up to look at him.

"Congratulations. I hope you are truly happy together. I am honored to have been able to perform this for you, especially considering from the news I was expecting your nuptials to be a much larger affair." I am shocked as Judge Heavensbee has a knowing grin on his face. That explains his reaction to seeing our names on the license. He recognized them, and therefore recognized us.

"Your honor," I begin. "Please understand. We are having a wedding like you probably read about, but with the entire media circus around us, Finn and I decided we wanted to take our vows before then so that it was outside of all of that. We needed this just for us."

"No need to explain. I can completely sympathize, and I also promise that I won't reveal anything that happened today. You can even leave through the back door in my office if you would like some privacy." We are relieved and thank the judge profusely for what he has done for us.

We take the exit he recommends and find that no one sees us as we leave. We make our way discreetly to a hotel that Finn booked for us. Checking in under some assumed names, we head to a beautiful room overlooking the District square. It's lovely, and the perfect place to begin our married life as we spend the evening making love. Late into the night, I stand at the window with a robe after taking a shower. My thoughts are giddy with the happiness I feel, and all of the sudden I feel Finn's arms around me.

"How are you?" he asks.

"I couldn't be any happier than I am now," I reply. "I love you, Finn."

"I love you so much, Emma…my wife. I love being able to say that." He nuzzles and places wet kisses going down my neck and we go back to losing ourselves in each other through the night. We eventually sleep, and then quietly get ready and check out. Heading back to the Capitol without any fanfare, I lazily have my head on Finn's shoulder on the train.

"Ready to head back to the circus?" he questions.

"I think I am ready to face anything now." I reply, and find that it is true. Over the next few months I delve into my work at the agency with fervor, and finalize all the decisions for the wedding. It's truly freeing now doing all the planning knowing that the important part is already taken care of. Finn just stays at my place most nights, and no one really notices the changes. He even manages to start moving most of his stuff from his apartment, as well, since there is no more point keeping it there.

Things are continuing to build up, and finally, Finn and I head to District 12 for the big day. Everyone has flown in, and there is a huge rehearsal dinner the night before. Speeches and thanks are given, and gifts are given out. I found mounds of packages at my parents' house which I can't even imagine going through at the moment, but I just decide they can wait and enjoy the evening with those I love. Before heading home for the night, Finn gives me a kiss. He places his forehead to mine.

"You okay for this tomorrow? Remember, the important part is already done, just enjoy the ride. Just put the smile on and go with the flow. I'll be the one at the end of the aisle."

I laugh at this. "I'm good. I'll be the one in the amazing white dress. Can't miss me."

"I'll see you then. Love you," he says.

It's hard to sleep by myself without Finn, but I keep saying in my head that it is only for one night. The next morning comes early, and my mother knocks on my door at 6:30 telling me I need to get started. The stylists are already here, and Cinna comes soon after with my dress. I sit for hours while they prepare me, but I try to continue to enjoy the pampering. By the end, I look absolutely amazing, and walk down the stairs to my parents who practically break into tears when they see me.

The ride to the church is not long, and I am helped out of the car by my brother Charlie. I am escorted to the bridal room and told that Finn is already here. I wait and wait with my bridesmaids, who are all friends from school, including Johanna. Thousands of pictures are taken of our group before we are lined up behind a closed door that leads into the sanctuary. I can hear the music begin and the girls all walk in one by one. Johanna is last as maid of honor, and after she goes through the doors are closed again. My father is holding my arm as we walk up to the door.

"Finn is very special, Emma. I wouldn't have given you up to any man less deserving," he quietly tells me.

"You're the best, daddy. Thank you," and with that the doors open and we walk through. The flashes of cameras and hums of videos are immediate and I start for only a moment. My father helps me continue on, and my head comes back into focus. I finally see Finn at the end of the aisle, and I can't help the smile that goes from ear to ear on my face. People are everywhere around me, but I can only see him. The walk seems to take forever, but I do reach him. He gives me a little wink which I know is to remind me of our own little secret.

With a kiss, my father gives me away and I take Finn's arm. We go through similar vows as we had done in the judge's courtroom. Without that experience, I would have been so anxious and nervous with everything around us, but now, I find it so easy to speak because we have already done it.

The ceremony is over in a flash and it all seems to be kind of a blur. More and more pictures are taken and we continue putting our best smiles on for the cameras. We are mercifully taken away finally to the reception. As we enter in, the throngs of people clap as we are announced as Mr. and Mrs. Odair. I probably only know maybe a quarter of the crowd, but as I look at my husband's smiling face I have one thing to say.

"This is going to be one heck of a party. Let's go have some fun." Finn, I can tell, obviously agrees, and we party long into the night to celebrate our love.

**I hope you liked the wedding, or should I say weddings? Haha I am just happy they are married. There are some more surprises in store for our couple ahead. I hope you all will continue to be along for the ride! Thank you all again for reading and reviewing. I truly love your encouraging notes and letting me know you like the story. Please please please continue to review and let me know your thoughts! : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy New Year! I hope that you all are doing well! Thank you for all the continuing reviews. Here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.**

**Celebrity Daughter**

**Chapter 11**

Pictures from the wedding dominate the covers of the celebrity rags over the next couple of weeks. The articles rave about the ceremony, and say it was the "event of the year." Finn and I don't take any notice, though. We instead bask in the glow of newlywed bliss. We sneakily make our way to District 4 and manage to get on Finn's boat. He sails a few hundred miles off shore and we just enjoy the peace and quiet of being together there for a few days. No one finds us or even comes near our boat as we alternate relaxing on the deck and staying in the bed.

When we come back home, we get into the routine of normal married life. Continuing to work out the logistics of combining our lives makes for some interesting evenings. One debate over where to place his Finn's favorite chair lasts for hours. Luckily after arguing and making up, we end up laughing together over the whole ridiculous issue. Finn overall, though, is an amazing husband.

Eventually, I go back to work, where Delly has left me three new cases to start working on, and Finn is starting preproduction on a small independent film. I am so excited for him as each job he is getting is becoming bigger and bigger. He is making a name for himself, and not just based on the fact that his father is Finnick Odair. I can quickly tell, though, that this job is the largest one he has had yet, because he comes I am so excited for him as each job he is getting is becoming bigger and bigger. He is making a name for himself, and not just based on the fact that his father is Finnick Odair. I can quickly tell, though, that this job is the largest one he has had yet, because he comes late most evenings. I am usually in bed myself, and he will come in and just wash up before getting under the covers with me.

One night in particular, my husband comes in after being home after midnight every day that week. I know Finn is exhausted, and as he gets in the bed, I reach out to place my arms around him. I feel him return the embrace and the warmth of his body against mine.

"Are you okay?" I ask him quietly.

"Yeah," he replies. "There is just so much to do on this movie, and I have to get it done on time and on budget. I have everyone scrambling to finish."

I give him a few kisses on his neck. "It's going to be a great movie," I reassure him.

His hand begins rubbing up and down my back. "As long as I have you to come home to," he tells me, and we begin to make love before settling down into sleep.

The weeks and months continue to pass in this way. We work, and then come home to spend our time together. In the summer we travel, visiting both of our families, and then going to the fantastic woods in District 7 where we hike trails and see Johanna. No one would say it's the most exciting life, but I'm happy.

The crisp air of fall had just returned when I am at work and the phone rings. Delly asks me to come into her office. I walk over and see her behind the desk.

"You wanted me?" I ask.

Delly places on that bright smile of hers. "Emma, yes. I need you to head to Capitol Hospital. There has been a baby left there this morning, and they have asked us to find guardianship while an investigation is done. Can you go and give a call to our foster families to see who could take the little girl?"

_A little baby girl. _My heart melts at this. "Of course, Delly. I'll get over there right away." She gives me her thanks and I go back to my office to grab my keys. I drive over to the hospital a good fifteen minute drive away. As I enter the building, I show my badge at the information desk and inquire about the infant that had been left. I am told to go to the nursery on the 3rd floor, and I ride the elevator up.

When I get to the desk of the department, I once again show my credentials and tell the nurse at the desk that I am here about the baby.

"Oh! You're from the agency. Thank you for coming. I'm Atala…head nurse here in the nursery. Let me show you back." I am shown through some double doors to a room with about 6 cribs in it. Most of them are empty at the moment except for one. I notice the beautiful little girl, so tiny lying there. She has tufts of dark curls on her head, and as I get closer I see her eyes are a hazel color tinged with green. I can't help but smile looking at her over the crib and place my finger down for her to grab it. In return for my gesture, the baby smiles back.

Atala then shares the story. "As workers for the morning shift were coming in, a nurse from radiology found a basket that was left on one of the benches in the lobby. She thought it was strange, so she went over to it. When she unfolded the blanket on top, she found the baby. She brought it here, and we didn't know what to do other than to call your agency. I hope you can find a place for her. She's so sweet."

"How old is she?" I ask.

"We're making a guess, but the doctor who came in and looked her over thinks she is about three months old."

I nod, and try to think in my head about all of the foster families that work with the agency. I know that two of them would be able to take the baby immediately, and am debating which one would be the best choice as I continue to look at her. She is wrapped in pink and continuing to look up at me with that sweet smile.

"Can I pick her up?" I question the head nurse.

"Of course," she replies, and I pick the little girl up and cradle her. I just stand there for a few minutes stroking her cheek and smiling at her. I even begin to sing a little song that Mother used to sing to Charlie and I before going to bed when we were little. I suddenly remember that I am supposed to call someone to be her guardian. And I realize that I can't do it for one specific reason. I want to take her home. As I hold her, I know with everything I am that she should come home with me. But would this be possible?

I think about what I would have to do. First, I would need legal guardianship papers. This would not be a problem, since as an employee of the agency; I always have temporary guardianship documents. Usually this is so that I am able to take children for transportation purposes to their adoptive families, but it also means that I could legally take one into my home.

Second and the more difficult task is that I would have to talk to Finn. I place the baby back in the crib and tell Atala that I was going to make a quick phone call. Once alone in the hallway, I dial my husband's cell phone. He answers on the second ring.

"Hey beautiful, I was just thinking about you."

"Hi, hun. Do you have a minute? There is something important I need to talk to you about," I tell him.

"Sure," he says. "Let me get to a private spot." He is off for a moment, but then comes back on to tell me he is ready to listen to what I have to say. I quickly tell him that I am at the hospital and about the abandoned baby.

"She's so adorable, Finn," I gush. "And…I was wondering if you would be okay if I brought her home with me temporarily, at least while they try to find her mother? I don't want to do it if you aren't good with it."

It's silent over the line for a minute or two. I try not to rush him because I know he is attempting to think everything through.

"I wasn't planning on having a baby in our home this quickly, Em, but if you feel this strongly about it, then bring her home. We'll work it out."

I am overjoyed that he agreed and get off the phone after telling my husband about a thousand times how wonderful he is. I go back into the nursery and tell Atala that I would be taking the baby home. I wrap the little girl up in her soft pink blanket and get a bag from the nurse which she tells me has some starting supplies to tide me over.

We walk out of the hospital and I get to my car. I find the car seat in my trunk that I keep for the times I need it as part of the job. I take my time putting in, and then get the baby settled. I call Delly to let her know that I was taking the baby home with me.

"Are you sure, Emma?" she inquires. "That's a lot of responsibility on you."

"I'm sure Delly. I have to do this."

I then drive to the nearest superstore, where I go crazy buying supplies, toys, and a bassinet. Next, I finally go home and try to get everything settled. Finn comes home just as I am trying to give the baby a bottle for the first time. He sees us together and gives a smile.

"You look like a natural at that," he says. He comes closer to us and gently runs his hand over the baby's head. "She's adorable."

"I know," I reply as he kisses me and we both look down at the baby. "Thank you for letting me do this. Something inside me told me that I had to bring her home."

Finn nods and goes into the kitchen and pulls out a soda out of the fridge. "Does she have a name?"

"No," I tell him.

"Well, we should pick one," Finn points out. "We have to call her something."

I think for a few minutes, and then finally come up with an idea. "How about Katelyn? It's pretty, and we can call her Kate for short."

Finn tells me he likes it, and we go about our evening from there. We alternate holding the baby, and my husband even takes a turn changing a diaper. As we put her to bed, Katelyn gives a little sigh and closes her eyes. Finn has his arms around me as I touch the little head one more time.

"I think someone's in love," he comments.

"I think so," I reply. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

So, for the next couple of weeks we live life with a baby in our home. It takes a few days, but Katelyn eventually gets on a pretty good schedule. Delly lets me work from home, and I make calls and do paperwork during naptimes. Delly tells me that the CPS has not found any information regarding Katelyn's birthmother, but they still had a few more things to do before any permanent decisions regarding her care could be made. In the meantime, she was fine being with us.

I was falling in love more and more with this little baby every day. Finn doesn't say so, but I know he is too. We have her for about two weeks when we talk about our growing attachment.

"Finn, I'm not sure I can give her up to another family."

He sits up in our bed. "You feel that strongly about it?"

I nod. "I love her. I want her to be with us. How do you feel?"

He gets that look on his face when his green eyes darken as he is thinking deeply. "I love her too. Somehow, I think that life is telling us that we are meant to be her parents. If you want, let's tell Delly that when Katelyn is free to adopt, that we would like to be the ones to do it." I hug him tightly then in my excitement about the possibility of our growing family.

Within the next week, the anticipation grows as Delly tells us that CPS has given the green light for Katelyn to be adopted. We had told her our interest, and she was overjoyed. Finn and I go in to fill out the paperwork and begin the process of doing home studies. We are told that it could take a month or so, but with no birthparents in sight, that we should be able to go to court fairly soon. It's a busy time, as we work more to prepare our home for the changes. We finally tell our parents, and after the first shock, are over the moon at the possibility of being grandparents. Haymitch also gets the news, but has a much different reaction.

"Oh boy, the media is going to eat this one up," he offers.

I have an immediate gut reaction. "No Haymitch. No way. I am not putting the baby in any of those gossip magazines. Those hounds can just stay away. They don't need to know anything."

"Alright sweetheart. Have it your way," the agent defensively. "You sound just like your mother. Just let me know if you decide to make an announcement."

Everything is going along smoothly. Most of our paperwork is done, and it looks like we will have a date in court within a week according to Delly. Finn and I spend most of our evenings after Katelyn is asleep working on what will be her room. We smile together as we paint and put the furniture together. Mother has even given us the rocking chair she used with both Charlie and I. It's almost complete and we are taking a break for a few minutes when we hear someone knocking on the door.

I go to answer it, and see that it is Delly along with two other women who I don't recognize. I can tell immediately that something is wrong because my boss does not have that smile on her face. Instead, her look is completely serious, and somewhat sad, as well. I don't know why, but it makes me really nervous.

"Hi Delly," I cautiously greet her. "What's going on?"

The woman looks hesitant to even talk, but she eventually opens up. "Emma, today a young lady showed up at CPS saying she gave birth to a baby five months ago and during a time of uncertainty, left that infant at the hospital two months ago. She described the baby, and we are sure that she is the birthmother of the little girl you have been keeping. What is most important now is that she wants to take the baby back."

I am in shock. The only word that can come into my head at the moment is _No_. Finn is behind me and just stares ahead, totally speechless. I finally decide to speak.

"She can't do that." I state with little confidence.

"Mrs. Odair," one of the women who came with Delly talks. "The birthmother still has rights to the child. So, yes, by law she can. We are both from CPS, and have come to take the baby to a safe place until she can be reunited with her mother. Can you please go and get the baby and some of her things for us?"

I am stuck in place for minutes, before I slowly walk into our room where Katelyn is in her bassinet. Finn gets her bag and packs a few clothes with diapers and a bottle. I then pick the baby up and wrap her in a blanket. We go back into our front entry where they are waiting.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Finn asks.

"Not right now," Delly replies. "I'm so so sorry." I can tell that she is trying hard to keep it together.

Finn comes over to stand beside me where I hold the baby tight, not wanting to let go. He places a kiss on her forehead, tears forming in his eyes, and I do the same. Then, I slowly place my arms out and one of the CPS women takes Katelyn and the bag. The two women turn and walk out. Delly gives a final apologetic look at us, before she silently follows. The door closes behind them, and I finally collapse onto my knees and sob.

**I know I ended this chapter with such a sad cliffhanger, but it made the most sense to stop here. I promise things will get better for Emma and Finn in the next part. Thank you again to everyone who has stayed with me through this! Your support has meant so much. I hope that you all are still enjoying the story. Please continue to review! : )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there! Here is the next chapter of the story. I really appreciated the comments on the last part. I know I left it at a sad point, but hopefully this will bring back the happy. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, I had a message from Eleanor to post my new chapter on her twitter. Unfortunately, I am not on twitter, so I am not able to do that. I hope that she will still be able to see this! : )**

**So, with that, here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Celebrity Daughter**

**Chapter 12**

Finn and I don't sleep that night. We just held each other in the bed while taking turns comforting each other. The sheet became wet from my tears as Finn gently stroked my hair. We dozed here and there, tried talking, but mostly it was silent through the night.

When the sun finally peeked through our window, I finally headed to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and saw the red puffy eyes and black circles underneath them as evidence of the difficult night. I started to wash my face and heard my husband entering the room.

"Hey babe," he says placing his arms around me tightly and kissing my neck. "Do you want me to call in and tell them I won't be coming today? The assistant director can film the shots for today. I can stay with you."

I think about this. I really want him with me, but know that working would probably be the best thing for him. "No, go ahead and go. It will take your mind off things."

"What about you?" he asks.

"Maybe I'll go for a walk, have lunch, do some shopping therapy," I say halfway between joking and serious. "Whatever I can to keep busy, you know?"

"I know," Finn comes closer to me and looks directly into my eyes so I know his next statement is completely serious. "Do you want to fight this? Get a lawyer?"

I shake my head. "I'm not sure a lawyer could do anything. The law is all on the birthmother's side in this case. She has all the rights, and for good reason. I don't' think there is any action we could take even if we wanted to."

He understands and we both get cleaned up and dressed. Finn is at the door and gives me a long loving kiss. "Call me if you need me, okay?" I nod and he heads out.

I try to eat a little bit of breakfast, although my stomach in churning. I then do as I said I would by getting a jacket and taking a walk. The leaves are turning and it is a beautiful crisp day outside. I head to our nearest park where there is a trail through some woodsy area. It's the closest thing I have to home. I need the trees to think. I have been rambling through the path for about ten minutes when my phone rings. It's Delly.

"Emma, how are you doing? I am so sorry. They came in last night and there was nothing I could do. I feel terrible," my tenderhearted boss is almost crying herself.

"Delly, you did what you had to under the circumstances. I understand that. It's not the first time a birthmother comes back. We are doing as best as we can right now. Finn went to work, and I am out just trying to get my head wrapped around it all. I'm just tired because we didn't really sleep."

"I can imagine," she replies.

"Dell, what do you know about her? Should we fight this? Is there any hope?" I hesitantly inquire.

"I don't know much, Emma. She's young, it was probably unplanned and she got scared. Realized she couldn't take care of the baby and left it. From the little information I gathered from CPS, it sounds like the grandmother is the one pushing the buttons here. She came with the girl to CPS, demanding the baby back and saying that her daughter wanted to take care of it. Being that insistent, I'm not sure they will change their minds."

"Probably not." I say dejectedly. "Thanks Delly. I appreciate everything. I know you are just doing your job."

"Take all the time you need Emma. Come back to work when you are ready."

I spend the rest of the day clearing my head. I feel better by the time I get home, but as soon as I walk in the door, the feelings rush back. I begin crying all over again and it's like I am back to square one. I decide to lock the door of the room we had prepared to be a nursery, knowing I couldn't' deal with being in there for now. Finn comes back eventually, and we have a quiet dinner and again spend the night just wrapped in each other's arms.

The days once again pass. Routine sets in, albeit tinged with a lingering sadness. After three days, I do head back in to the agency, and do find some solace in work. It's difficult seeing each child's face in the files I have, but I push on knowing that I am working for them, not for me. Both our parents ask if we want them to come, but we decide against it. Haymitch even offers the name of a great doctor named Aurelius, but we want to see how things go first before looking for professional help.

Finn's movie is finishing up, and he is extremely proud of the work he has done on this particular film. Three weeks after Kate had left us; he is finally coming home at a decent time, and feeling in a somewhat happy mood.

"You know," he says one night as we are snuggling on the couch together, "I never got to take you out for your birthday. We were so busy with….well, you know why. But, I still want to celebrate it, and the fact that I finished the movie if you want."

It doesn't take me long to realize what he wants. The past few weeks have been so heavy upon us, and we in turn, have mostly been avoiding the world. With this offer, I know Finn wants us to take some small steps to living again. And he is right, we have to start moving on together. We could go out and celebrate what we can, and it also would be a perfect opportunity to tell Finn something that I had been keeping from him for a week now. The only good news I had received lately.

"Okay," I say with a tentative smile. "Let's do it. What were you thinking?"

We make our plans for the following Saturday and get a reservation at Chasen's. It seemed appropriate given that it was where "we" really started. I actually spent the week in anticipation and was happy to have something finally that I looked forward to. I also spent the week being part of the finalization of an adoption I had been working on for months, and felt a returning satisfaction of seeing a family come together. I told Finn that night that I thought I was beginning to heal.

The night of our date together, I was dressed in a fitted black dress, my hair in an updo, and working on my makeup when the phone rings. I hear Finn answer in our bedroom.

"Hello?" I can't hear the other end of the conversation but only catch my husband's utterings. "What? You're kidding? What do you think they want? I'm sure we'll be there. Let me talk to Emma and we'll call you back in a few minutes." He puts the receiver down as looks at me in the doorway.

"What was that all about?" I ask in complete curiosity. Finn has a huge smile on his face, so it must be good whatever it is.

"It was Delly," he says. "She wants us to come down to the agency right now."

"Why?"

"Katelyn's birthmother is there. She wants to talk with 'the couple who took care of her.' Delly doesn't know what she wants to tell us, but she is adamant about seeing us."

A thousand thoughts run through my head, but I find myself enough to grab my purse and run out with my husband. We quickly hail a cab and head towards the office. We get there and Delly meets us at the entrance. She is smiling, so I know it must be good.

"Emma. Finn. She's in the conference room with her mother. She is so young, and really confused. She knows that she can't take care of the baby properly, but the mother is insistent on keeping Kate. The problem is the mother doesn't want to take care of the baby either. She has left everything on the daughter, and the poor girl is overwhelmed. Why don't you come in and talk with them."

I take Finn's hand as we walk into the large meeting room. I first see the girl. She is definitely a teenager, with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Also, from the look on her face, she is incredibly lost. I know it, because I recognize that look from my own experience. Also, a flash of recognition hits me. Something is familiar about this girl, like I don't know her well, but I have definitely seen her before. I am wondering about this, when I look over at the other side of the table to see the mother. I instantly recognize her face. Glimmer Stone, famous actress, and not necessarily liked by my family. I had heard the story of what she had done at a particular event that almost broke my parents apart. I remembered that she had married a wealthy businessman a few years after I was born. The marriage didn't last long, but long enough that Glimmer was pregnant with her only child, a daughter. Her name was Keira, if I remembered correctly. I had seen her picture in a few articles about her mother, and I think Glimmer had tried to push her into modeling at some point, but mostly she had been out of the limelight.

The shock of recognition on both sides is evident. We are all trying to gather words to speak, but it Is Keira who finally breaks the silence.

"Finn and Emma Odair? You took the baby in? I can't believe it. I had no idea."

"Nor did we about you," I reply and then try to explain. "I work here for the agency. I was called in to go to the hospital and when I saw her, I just couldn't help but want to take care of her." I look at Finn. "We fell in love with her."

"So did I," Keira says. "When I found out I was pregnant, I really thought I could do this. My boyfriend left me, though, and when the baby came, trying to juggle school and her was too much. That was when I left her at the hospital. Mother was furious with me."

"Children should be with their mothers," Glimmer finally spoke. "That's why I had you get her back."

"Yes, I know. That's why I agreed to do it." Keira pleaded with her. "But, Mom, listen to me. I can't take care of the baby the way she needs. Please understand."

"You were doing fine." Glimmer said tersely.

"No, I wasn't," her daughter responded. "I couldn't even make it to my classes. I want to finish school! I just can't do that with a baby to take care of. She needs me so much. It's not right for her."

Glimmer continued her arguments. "I told you that we could hire a nanny for you to take care of the baby."

'That's not right and you know it. I don't want a nanny raising her. She deserves better." The young girl turned to Finn and I. "That's why I asked you here tonight. I wanted to find out if you would still be interested in adopting her."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Tears are forming in my eyes as I look my husband. He nods his head. "Absolutely," I tell her.

She smiles, but Glimmer has a pained look on her face. "No," she says. "You can't do this. You are her mother. It is your responsibility." Keira starts to argue, but her mother isn't having any of it now. "Come on, forget this and let's go home and come up with a plan." She gets up and walks out of the door. Keira sadly looks at us and follows. I am about to burst from the emotion of it all, and can only sit there while Finn has his arm around my shoulder.

I continue to hear talking outside the room. Voices are raised here and there, but we can't make out what they are saying. There is nothing we can do but just sit there. Eventually, I hear quiet sobbing, and afterwards the door opens and Keira walks back in. She comes over to the table closer to us.

"Mom's upset," the girl begins, "but she'll learn to deal with it in time. It's my decision, and this is what is best for the baby. What did you call her again?"

"Katelyn," I say.

"That's a good name." She then brings some papers that had been sitting on the table towards her and picks up a pen. Her hands start shaking, and she is almost crying, but she signs them. Then, Keira pushes them away. As she gets up and starts walking out of the room again, she turns back to us. "Do you think I can still see her sometimes?"

"Of course," Finn tells her. "She needs to know you."

Keira nods. "Thank you. I know you're going to be great parents." She leaves and we can hear her and Glimmer talk quietly some more before heading out of the agency. I can't seem to process everything. _Was what just happened real?_ I take the papers in my hand and see Keira's name at the bottom of a document that relinquishes her parental rights.

I breathe out, "I can't believe it." I say.

"Neither can I," Finn replies. Delly comes in then and says that it will take a few days to process, but that CPS would bring Kate over to us soon. We leave then and head back to our home. It's like the reality of the situation doesn't hit until we finally walk into our living room. My husband takes a set of keys out of a drawer and goes to unlock the nursery. We go into it, and there amidst all the furniture and decorations, we finally let our emotions out as we embrace.

"We're going to be parents, for real." he says.

"Yes, we are," I sigh.

"It's going to be busy here," Finn states with that thoughtful look of his.

"More than you think," I respond. He looks at me in confusion.

"Care to elaborate?" he asks.

I turn to him and know now is the time to let it all out. "I'm pregnant, Finn. About 6 weeks. I was going to tell you tonight at dinner, but obviously we got sidetracked."

He is stunned into silence for a minute, but then his face lights up. He takes me into his arms holds my head to kiss me firmly. We are both breathless as he says, "You are amazing, Emma Odair." He places a hand on my abdomen that is not quite showing yet. "It's going to be quite a ride ahead of us."

"It sure is, but like you always say…as long as we are together."

Two days later, there is a knock at the door once again. Instead of fear, this time I feel complete joy. I rush to it and Finn joins me. We open it, to see the same two women from CPS who had come that horrible night weeks before. Today is different. They are smiling, and in the arms of one of them is the most beautiful sight I have seen up to this point. Kate is there, with a little bow in her hair and a smile on her face. As her clear eyes land on us, her little arms go out. I take her and hold her close to me, lavishing kisses on her.

Finn comes over and hugs us both closely together, for the first time, a family together.

**I hope you all liked the chapter. Clatoisreal…I know that you wanted their first to be their own, but I hope this works for you! Thanks to everyone again for reading. There will be one more chapter. Kind of an ending, epilogue part. Please keep reviewing! I love hearing from everyone.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is…the last part. Kind of a wrap up of everything. Thank you all for staying with me through this story!**

**Celebrity Daughter**

**Chapter 13**

"You look pretty Mommy." I turn around from my mirror to see Kate looking up at me with those big eyes she has. At almost 4 years old, she watches every move I make most days.

"Pretty Mommy!" agrees my little bundle of energy, Aaron. At two and a half, he is always keeping us on our toes, and imitates his sister in everything she does. This can sometimes be a good thing, and other times bad. He easily gets in trouble, but he places those blue eyes he inherited from the Mellark side on us, and we instantly melt from any harsh discipline.

"Come here you two!" I call to them. They both walk over and I envelop them in a big hug, ruffling both the dark and bronze hair of my children. "I'm going to miss you tonight, but you are going to have so much fun with Aunt Effie." She would be coming over to watch the kids while Finn and I were out this evening.

The two give me a few kisses, and then run off to their playroom. I take one last look at myself and head downstairs to the living room. My husband is there talking with the babysitter of the night.

"You have our cell phone numbers if anything happens, but here is the number of the theater just in case." Finn tells Effie.

"We'll be fine. You go ahead. It's a big big big night!" I see her eyes lock on me and then Finn turns his head to see. His smile is huge, so I know I must get approval on how I look. Cinna once again was a master. For tonight's event, he had created a strapless silver gown for me with fitted bodice and ballroom style skirt. I almost couldn't help myself twirling around in it. I had silver heeled sandals to go with it, and my hair had been done up into a ring of curls. I felt amazing, and was glad that my husband seemed to agree.

"Ready? The limo is downstairs." Finn asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I reply and we thank Effie and head out. The limo is nice and the driver is kind as he heads toward where we need to go. I lean into Finn, and we talk softly during the drive.

"You look fantastic tonight," he notes. "The photographers are going to love it."

I give a small groan. "I'm done with all of that, you know. They only take pictures of me anymore at events like this. I don't think they miss me too much, which is fine by me."

"Well I think you look as good as or even better than half of those girls in the magazines." Finn says with a twinkle in his eye.

"You're biased." I joke.

"Guilty as charged," he laughs. Then, he lovingly places a hand on my abdomen. "How's it going in there?" I had in the past week found out that I was expecting again. We were both over the moon about it. In the midst of the chaos that was our lives, how much more trouble could one more child be? It was just another expression of the love we shared, and I couldn't be more thrilled.

"It's fine. I hope that the morning sickness will go away soon like it did with Aaron." My first pregnancy had gone so easily, I couldn't almost believe it. I had very little nausea, and the birth itself went without a hitch. I was tired in the last month or so being so pregnant with a toddler on my hands, but that was pretty much the worst of it up to that point.

After the birth, though, was another story. Having a one year old and a newborn in the house was pretty overwhelming at first. My mother came to help out, as did Finn's. It was invaluable. One of them would wrangle Kate while I fed Aaron, or vice versa. Once the baby got on a pretty good sleeping schedule, things started to even out. It was busy, trying to keep up with both of their needs, but I managed through, and Finn was a huge help when he was home. He supported me, and together, we somehow made parenting these two work somehow.

Delly continues to be the most wonderful boss. She has allowed me to work from home, as I had started to do when we first had Kate. While being a mother to two, I have been able to continue working part time with families, mostly in the initial applications and phones calls. Every once in a while I also complete home studies. It keeps me busy enough to feel accomplished working, but at the same time I can focus on being a mother.

Over the last few years, we had created some wonderful memories as a family. We would travel to both District 12 and 4 at least once a year. Both of the kids loved riding on their Daddy's boat, although Aaron definitely was the one that had that Odair comfort around water. They also loved trekking in the woods with Mason and me, as we taught them the different plants and trees. Mason's two children would come along, as well, and the four kids were great friends and played well together. Katelyn especially was pretty chummy with Evan, Mason's oldest. I told Finn after our last visit that he would need to keep an eye on those two in the future, much to his shock.

We also had managed to keep up a relationship with Keira. As promised, we saw her a few times a year. It was awkward at first, but over time became easier as we got to know her better. We usually met her at a park, restaurant, or play area. They were all places where both she and Kate could feel comfortable. As a baby, Kate would just cry when Keira would try to hold her, but as she got older, she had warmed up considerably. The last visit, she even gave the young woman a huge hug and kiss. It was beautiful to see, and the smile on Keira's face was worth every minute. She had just finished getting her degree last year and was now working as an editor at a literary magazine.

We never saw Glimmer at first, but when Katelyn was about two, she finally came to one of our visits. She mostly stayed in the background the entire time, but at the end, she came up to our little girl and gently touched her head. "She really is beautiful," she said quietly, and then looked at us. "You're doing a great job." After that, she had been at every meeting, and calls every once in a while to get updates.

Luckily, the press has kept out of our lives for the most part. I refused to do anything other than a simple announcement in a couple of magazines about our children. We had continuous requests for photographs and family interviews, but I have always said no. The paparazzi have managed to snap a few informal pictures of us at times when we have been out, but overall that has been it. Finn is more in the spotlight than any of us, as he has to do press for his films. I know that we won't be able to keep the children away from it all forever, but I hope that learning from our experience will prepare them when they are introduced to this world.

_It really has been like a roller coaster ride._ The ups and downs of life played through my mind as we ride, and tonight was definitely a huge up. After the past few years of doing TV episodes and small independent films, Finn had finally gotten to direct his first big budget movie, and tonight was the premiere. He had worked so hard over the past months, and I was extremely proud. Even better, was that my father had a supporting role in the film. I laughed so hard the day when my husband told me that Father had come in to audition for the part in front of him. I could only imagine what that must have been like! They were both professionals, though, and the times I went on set, I could see my father looking over the script and listening to Finn's direction. He and my mother would be here tonight, as well.

As we pull up to the curb, I am all of the sudden remembering that first premiere I went to. Although it wasn't as long ago as it seemed, in some ways it seemed like a lifetime had passed. I had grown up now. I am no longer the nervous and excited teenager not knowing what lay ahead of her.

The car door is opened, and Finn steps out first, so handsome in his tux. He turns towards me and puts a hand out to help me.

"Your audience awaits, Mrs. Odair," he grins at me.

I take his hand and step out. The now familiar flashes of the cameras go off just as they did that first night. I get those stars in my eyes from the lights, but they quickly pass and I take my husband's arm and begin walking down the carpet with him. We eventually stop where some reporters stand as they ask Finn questions about the movie.

I take the time to look around me. All of these fans, all of these people. From the day I was born I guess it was destined that this would always be a part of my life in one way or another. I can see ahead on the carpet where my parents are standing. My father finishes a conversation with a fan, and he and my mother then catch sight of me, they smile and wave at me. I return the sentiment, and know that I will be able to talk with them once inside. Looking at them, I am reminded of a time when I would tell myself who I am.

_**I am Emma Grace Odair. I am 26 years old. I am the daughter of Peeta and Katniss Mellark. I am the wife of Finn Odair, mother to Katelyn and Aaron, and another one to come. I am a social worker, wife, and mother. **_

As I take one last glance at my parents, I touch the locket they had given me on my seventeenth birthday. _**I know where I come from.**_

I look at my husband, who finishes his interview, and turns his eyes to me, all the love that he has for me I can see in them. _**I know who I am now.**_

We hold hands and interlock our fingers. Finn leads me down the red carpet, and I think of the two precious children at home and the one I hold inside me. _**I know where I am going.**_

I give one last wave to the crowd and the cameras with my husband. As I enter the theater, I think there may be some bumps along the road, but I know that I am truly lucky to have the life I do.

Not too bad for a celebrity daughter.

**THE END**

**(Gives big sigh) Well, there it is. The story is over. Once again, I just want to thank you all for being the most amazing supporters! You all have been the best and your encouragement and thoughts really drove this particular story. (I had a totally different ending when I first thought this story up) Thank you for reading and reviewing through this. Please keep letting me know your thoughts!**

**I am planning to have a little break, but I do have another idea for what I will write next. I am planning a collection of one shots taking fairy tales and using some of our favorite HG couples to write them. I will try to twist them as best I can. My first one, I think, will be Cinderella using Katniss and Peeta. If you have any ideas for a fairy tale and which couple you think could work with it, please let me know. I have ideas, but am still working on it all.**

**Much love to you all!**


End file.
